


Good For Me (More Than You Know)

by ZingerB



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hero Complex, Multi, Red String of Fate, Romantic Comedy, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZingerB/pseuds/ZingerB
Summary: When Kara Zor-El was a child on Krypton she was entrusted with important information from her parents Zor-El and Alura In-Ze, that in order to save Earth from destruction she would also have to stop Lena Luthor from turning evil and becoming her one true enemy. Unbeknownst to Kara, when she turned 18 she was destined to learn of the Red String of Fate. A red mark that was to appear on her to symbolize her one true soulmate. When Krypton was destroyed, Kara never learnt about the importance of the Red String and how it would affect her destiny. In an awkward situation where Kara Zor-El meets Lena she unexpectedly feels a strong connection that she can't explain and won't rest until she finds out why!





	1. Awkward First Meetings

National City was always a place where Kara Zor-El felt like an outsider. Her life on Krypton was a lot more peaceful you could say in comparison to her life here on Earth. It's not that she wasn't grateful for her upbringing in Midvale and in the mean time was taught to be human, learn their customs, traditions, way of life etc. No that was completely fine. In fact her upbringing was quite decent considering that Earth wasn't her real home.

High School however was a major adjustment.

The other students could relay and babble on how hard they had it, oh but if they only knew what Kara was going through, well lets just say they definitely would have thought differently!

From her awkwardness in general to the first discovery of her powers, that was interesting to say the least. Kara thought puberty definitely sucked! The one positive thing was that Kara always had known she was different. An Alien. No a good Alien. A Super Alien! It was that which kept her going and also that she needed to be able to comprehend exactly what her last memory of her parents was. She was destined to do one thing and one thing only. Save Lena Luthor!

Who the hell was that? and Why was she so important?

Kara got to discover a lot about Lena's brother Lex Luthor growing up. He was on the news frequently and it would 99% of the time relate to how he was constantly failing to take down her cousin Superman. What an idiot. However that didn't discourage the hero, in the mean time she made sure to research all there was to know about Lex and his corrupt way of thinking.

Other than that Kara was a normal girl per say, well besides always needing to leave class because of an unexpected emergency at home. It was a consistent type of thing...

Over time all of her teachers just became accustomed to her strange behavior. They were so convinced it was a form of her way of coping from her past experiences and loosing her family. Definitely trauma related. Her school had been informed that she had lost her parents in a fire because there was no way in hell she could say she was from another planet!

Midvale was a very accepting place. Luckily Kara was more then above average in all her classes. She effortlessly blitzed through her High School exams and her peers couldn't understand how.

Lets just say she didn't keep in contact with any of her classmates.

During the years Kara eventually learnt to control her powers by focusing on learning about the Luthor name and what they meant to this world.

Alex, Kara's sister, was the best part about starting anew on a foreign Earth. She was the closest thing to family Kara had in her life and Kara was always appreciative of their close bond.

 

On her 18th birthday Kara felt a stinging sensation. It was strong enough for her to stop her in her tracks and witness a red line dramatically forming on her wrist. It developed an infinity shape and was glowing so brightly. She panicked, told her teachers she had another emergency and flew straight home. She had to let Alex know what happened straight away! Her hand suddenly felt like it was on fire but she couldn't work out why? 

 

"What is it?" Alex said worriedly as she observed Kara's hand.

"I don't know, but I feel this sort of energy like it is guiding me towards something. I can't really explain it. All I know is that it's getting stronger." Kara replied cautiously.

"Or could it be someone?" Alex half smirked not taking Kara's tone too seriously. Kara looked back at her sister oddly as Alex continued. "Just make sure that whoever this 'someone' is you don't eat any of their candy or get in their van."

It became second nature to Alex learning about Kara's powers. It wasn't as shocking anymore as Kara had again discovered something new about herself. This became a normal occurrence nearly every year she was in school. Alex made it more of a game instead tallying how often Kara would come home in alarm and her always having to calm her sister down. Well that and always reassure Kara that this again was normal for her. Kind of. To be honest Alex had no idea what was happening but she also was aware if Kara freaked out every time this happened it wouldn't be good! Alex was just thankful it wasn't her experiencing these changes.

"Alex! No this is different, this time I have no idea what this means and why I suddenly have it now!" Kara was trying to not freak out, but it was hard not to.

"Oh Shit!" Alex looked into Kara's eyes still half smiling and then realizing that by the tone in her voice she was serious. Alex's eyes shifted to concern.

"We will figure this out Kara, don't worry sis, we always do." Alex gave Kara a hug for what felt like the hundredth time and calmed her sister down.

Kara was still in pain but at the same time felt a sense of relief that her sister was still going to be there for her.

 

*** * ***

 

Fast forward to her post-High School days Kara was suddenly reminded of her past experience receiving her mark when it started to sting again. Damnit! The pain had caused her to accidentally spilled her coffee she bought especially for Cat Grant, her boss. This was possibly the worst thing ever that could happen as a reporter. The first time when the red mark appeared she was grateful of how Alex was there for her and helped her through the pain. On another note, Kara was even more thankful she was the only one who could see it. It only stung for a week at most when Kara first noticed the red mark. Since then she shrugged it off assuming that it might just be something only Kryptonian's had. Like something to show how they were all connected.

At this current moment in time the red infinity symbol was glowing so intensely that it couldn't be avoided. 

"Crap!" Kara said to herself.

Today at CatCo It was a special day for the young reporter. It was the day Kara was finally going to interview one of her idols that she had written a piece on during her first year at the company. Miss Samantha Arias. A single mother who has struggled for a long time to get where she is today. Not only that but with her determination and true willingness she continues to uncover to the world only what the true facts are. Fact checking all the miss-information that is divulged on the media. She was a true inspiration for Kara. 

As Kara looked back and forth from her stinging wrist and the ground of spilled coffee, she could see from her peripheral vision Cat Grant arriving in the office elevator. The elevator which only Miss Grant was allowed inside. There was nothing that her powers could save her from this time. The only thing for Kara to do was to hope to Rao that she could still interview Miss Arias.

 

"Hey Kara, here take this."

James had witnessed what had happened with Kara and the coffee, or what was left of it. He did some quick thinking on his behalf by giving Kara his own untouched coffee. Kara couldn't be more grateful the timing was impeccable. She quickly thanked him and rushed out of her seat to greet Cat at the front of her office. Her mark was stinging and becoming worse. The pain was growing more unbearable with each new minute. 

"Keira, how lovely it is to see you again." Cat said suspiciously as she approached Kara. She removed the coffee from Kara's hands slowly. The way Cat could see the interaction with James and Kara was like she knew too well they were both trying to hide something from her. Nothing gets past her.

James was still silently cleaning the remains of the coffee that had emptied on the floor. He eventually noticed that Cat was watching him so he thought it was best to stop what he was doing, mumbled a feeble sorry and took off to continue his paper work. 

When Cat turned back to look at Kara she noticed the girl was smiling a bit too enthusiastically. The smile from Kara's face fell in an instant from seeing Cat's jaded expression. As Cat started to walk off Kara followed her inside her office and she knew that she needed to think of something intelligent to say -

"I apologize for my tardiness, I was assigned a new driver this morning and he unfortunately doesn't know his way around National City at all." A lady only slightly smaller than Kara had abruptly walked into the space Kara had just occupied. She spoke a little out of breath but still remained composed enough to show her professionalism.

The burning in Kara's wrist had intensified causing her to spill a bit of Cat Grant's coffee onto the lady who had startled Kara. It more looked like Kara threw the coffee at her direction, but that was neither here nor there. It happened and it was most unfortunate for both girls.

"Oh my I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! -" 

"Oh for the love of everything, Kara go find Miss Luthor something to help clean her up!" Cat said in slight annoyance. What was with this girl and coffees?

Kara looked up at Miss Luthor in shock. She was almost paralyzed in what to do next. This was her, Lena Luthor, who she was destined to meet. Everyone knew who she was in National City. Lena Luthor was like royalty. Kara was amazed at just how beautiful and intriguing this woman was. Before she really had a chance to take everything all in Lena looked back at Kara with an unreadable expression.

"Are you just going to stand and stare at me or are you actually going to help me?" 

Kara was taken aback at how forceful her tone was. She also realized that if it was her in this situation she wouldn't want to be the one awkwardly waiting for help either. 

"No, Oh my I-I'm sorry!" Kara took off in a hurry to find something acceptable so Miss Luthor could clean herself with. She searched and searched. First in the kitchen and then the office bathroom. A hand towel was the only thing that would work right now. That will be fine she desperately hoped. Kara dampened the towel well, took a deep breath and tried to regain her composure. She tried to figure out something acceptable to say for her clumsiness. How in the world is this happening right now? Kara envisioned her first meeting with Lena, but not like this!

This woman was radiant and Kara was a mess. What else could go wrong? 

As Kara re-entered the room she saw Cat rolling her eyes on cue as she made her way towards Lena.

It had already been a few minutes since Kara left the room in a panic. She thought it would be best to calm herself down first. Kara knew she had just made the worst kind of 'first impression' imaginable. As she took a deep breath, Kara re-entered Cat's office keeping her head low while her cheeks formed a deep shade of red color. Kara gave the hand towel to Lena avoiding the woman's gaze. Lena looked back at Kara confused as she took the hand towel. She hadn't really needed it anymore.

"Uh, Thank you" Lena reacted as she studied Kara's awkwardness. Why was this girl was acting so strange she wondered?

"Keira."

"Kara." Kara corrected Cat but knew instantly it was a bad idea. Cat spoke in a tone that implied they were definitely going to discuss this later. "Sorry!"

"I apologize for my assistants recklessness Miss Luthor, she is a bit slow at times but she means well." Cat half smiled and Kara knew that she meant well even though she was in trouble. In a blink Kara noticed Lena was smirking which made the pain that slight bit more unbearable if that was possible.

Lena analyzed the way Kara stood so uncomfortable and out of place. The girl was rubbing her wrist slightly as if the coffee had burnt herself instead. Very odd Lena thought. There was something about how this girl wasn't making any eye contact with Lena which made her want to know more about the girl and why she was acting so mysteriously.

"Thank you Cat for our meeting. I hope next time it won't be as short." Lena spoke delicately and half turned to look at Kara when she said the words  'I hope it won't be as short'. Kara remained blushing with her head facing down.

"I do appreciate all that you have done for my company and assisting to make L-Corp great again."

"It was my pleasure Lena, you are always welcome here at CatCo." Cat smiled shaking Lena's hand. Just as Cat turned her head in Kara's direction, Kara was fidgeting with her wrist. Lena took notice and decided to speak directly to Kara this time.

"It's was nice to meet you too." One of Lena's eyebrow was raised. "I hope you won't be as _reckless_ the next time we meet." Lena responded smoothly. Could there be a little teasing in her voice Kara wondered?

Lena proceeded to rise from her seat and at the same time took the opportunity to view Kara up and down. This of course made Kara blush more as Lena was a gorgeous woman. Her aura was so sensual by the way she always remained so elegant and poise.

Kara developed sudden butterflies in her stomach. Lena caught on quick, she was loving the effect she had on Kara by just looking at her. She knew it was unfair for Kara to tease her like this but what can she say? Lena was intrigued by the reporter. 

"I won't be." Kara unexpectedly challenged the CEO woman, surprising even herself! 

Lena raised one of her eye brows and stepped closer towards Kara whispering "No you won't be." Kara could smell the sweet perfume radiating from Lena, at the same time she was slowly falling into her majestic beauty. 

Kara awkwardly stumbled back into Cat's office door as Lena ever so slightly brushed her naked arm against the heroes. Kara watched Lena leave the room breathless.

It gave Kara a shiver as she turned her head to look back at Lena. The pain in her wrist eventually eased and Kara also wondered what the hell that was?

The rest of the day Kara focused on preparing for her interview with her idol Samantha Arias. After today's meeting with Lena Luthor it definitely made it hard for her to concentrate!

She now just kept thinking about Lena and how the woman smirked at her clumsiness. Kara remained in a day dream state of mind the rest of the day thinking of Miss Luthor's red lips. It was something that Kara didn't know up until now she needed desperately attached to hers. Kara didn't get why all of a sudden she was thinking this way. She couldn't help her want for Lena Luthor! 

Kara was hopeful she'd get to see the woman sooner rather than later. She would do anything in her power to make sure that happened! 

 

  

 


	2. An Unexpected Encounter

The week had dragged out longer than Kara anticipated. The weather in National City was approaching winter which meant longer hours and many more restless nights at CatCo, therefore a drained Kara. The weather at CatCo was especially miserable and her work had been piling up and up. It kept reminding her that she wouldn't be having a break anytime soon. She was exhausted since her first sighting of Lena Luthor and in the same day meeting her idol Samantha Arias. It was something that Kara had to remind herself was real and not just a fantasy. Samantha was as wonderful as she expected and gave her all she needed to complete her extensive report. Lena on the other hand -

Lena _. Kara sighed._

How in the world was Kara going to see her again? Maybe she could find an excuse to interview her, but for what? Her Company? Her brother Lex? Whatever it was it had to be something believable and relevant to her job of course.

Her mark became heavy with each new day that passed and instead of feeling the stinging sensation, it was now just pulsating at random. It still hurt but not as much and Kara knew this had to be because she couldn't stop thinking about Lena. Was it only because she had to save her and the mark was a reminder of it? This can't be right. There was surely information she was missing. Kara wished her parents were still alive when she had moments of doubt like this.

The one thing she knew for certain was that she needed to build trust with this woman and on a side note, stop thinking about her inappropriately!

Even though Lena's face was perfectly symmetrical and her eyes. Wow! Why did she feel like she was going through puberty again? Kara felt lost and needed reassurance. 

The memory of Lena storming through Cat Grant's office in her black dress like she she had owned the building was a sight to see. Her perfect proportioned black hair, face and red lipstick became something that distracted Kara every day since they met.

 

"Kara, Earth to Kara." Winn was leaning near Kara and waving his hand rapidly in front of her face. "Are you broken?" Laughing at her obliviousness. Winn decided to change his approach. He now was getting her attention making strange noises instead. This usually worked most days. Kara always gave in saying something like she was thinking about her never-ending workload.

Winn was a colleague and a long time friend of kara’s. Ever since Kara plucked up the courage to tell him and James about her powers and how she came to the earth they become close friends. She entrusted him with her secrets as he did the same with her and they never looked back. Winn at first was always trying to convince Kara to use her powers with him. It had been too surreal for him that his best friend had super powers. There had been the one time he convinced Kara to let him fly with her, but that didn't end so well with Winn not realizing until that moment his fear of heights. Kara had felt so bad for him, seeing him uncontrollably shaking after she put him back onto the ground. Never again she promised him.

 

Winn today had been wearing a long black sleeve top with the minesweeper game embroidered on it. Looking ever so happy his friend was in a daze.

 

"Who dresses you?" James approached the two as he stared at Winn with a puzzled expression. He happened to walk by just as Kara was pulled from her thoughts and noticed her surroundings.

"This is custom made if you must know." Winn replied acting offended.

"Yeh from your mom?" James replied sarcastically.

 "Hey!"

"Oh no!" Kara interrupted the boys banter not really paying attention. "I have to go, crap, it's Alex's birthday I promised I'd be there to help Maggie set up the surprise party for her." Kara began to pack her papers hurridly.

"Is everything OK Kara?" Winn was the first to notice Kara getting up quickly.

"Yeh, you don't seem yourself lately, well especially these past few days." James added in. He and Winn continued to look at Kara concerned and knew she was hiding something. 

"No, I'm fine really. I just have a lot of things on my mind at the moment. Sorry guys I have to go, I'll explain more later."

"So game night is still happening this Friday?" Winn looked at Kara for confirmation.

"Uh, sure yes I'll be there. I'll see you both later." Kara responded not so convincingly she looked back at Winn and James apologetically. She then turned to leave the room in a flash.

"Yeh, that's fine I'll cover for you again. No worries, it's what I do. I'm a great friend like that. What is this 101 times now?" Kara could hear Winn say begrudgingly as she left the room.

 

"Did you seriously ask her about game night. Can't you see she has a lot on her mind right now" James smacked the back of Winn's head.

"Ow, I'm fragile" She could still hear them both continue as she made her way across National City to Alex's apartment. 

 

*** * ***

 

It was late in the afternoon and Kara knew she wasn't going to make it to Alex's apartment on time. She decided to fly back in her Super suit designed by Winn. She was lucky to have such good friends in her life like him and James.

While Kara was flying over National City she overheard a woman struggling and yell "Leave me alone, you will be sorry!" 

"Just give me the bag you rich bitch!" The middle aged man said angrily as he fumbled and struggled to take the womans bag.

There was no way she could ignore this. Deciding to turn back around in mid flight, Kara angled down to hear where the voices were coming from. As she drew closer and closer her wrist started to pulsate. 

"Lena?" She asked herself. No it can't be.

Kara had found both Lena and the man behind an alley way of the L-Corp building. She hovered over the man trying to attack Lena. Was this her moment to prove to Lena she was a force for good? This was all happening too fast. Why wasn't there a manual on how to save people? OK act cool Kara thought, she has saved people at least a thousand times. She knew what she was doing!

But this was Lena. Her destiny. So lame Kara thought.

As Kara was about to come down to defend Lena from this man, she noticed that the man didn't know how to fight. His ripped clothing and the fact he kept losing balance meant he for sure didn't know what the hell he was doing. A drunk he was as Kara could see from the build up of broken bottles formulating around the man.

Lena in one swift movement lifted her bag and whacked him in the face. The man who was confident he would become a wealthy man resulted to hunching over in pain. Somehow he ended up falling asleep half standing against the alley way brick wall. Snoring. What a really weird guy Kara thought.

 

"Damn, that was impressive!" said Kara as she looked at the man and back to Lena in awe.

"Yes, No thanks to you." Lena replied in a derisive tone. That wasn't exactly the reply Kara expected. Lena had known about Supergirl and what she did for the world. She was not impressed in that she could see behind the facade the Newspapers tried to hide about their beloved Superhero.

Supergirl definitely has a god like complex about her. She only saves who she wants to save. Shows up at the last minute to save the day and takes all the credit, when there are others who are suffering. Other heroes who don't get mentioned as she seems to be the only one the world cares about. What about the others? The ones she doesn't save? Where was she when Lena was growing up going through hell with her family? or that's just not important enough.

Lena had no time for the Super Alien and her special abilities. Lena firstly made sure she had all her things together and turned to make her way back home. Kara understood she had to say something fast. Just needed something to say to reassure Lena she was not the person she seemed to think she was. Kara assumed by her tone in her voice that it was not at all positive. 

"Hey wait, I'm sorry I didn't get here fast enough!"

"It's fine Supergirl, I really don't expect you to help me out in every dire strait situation. I just want to get home at a reasonable time."

Kara was taken aback. She had never met Lena before as Supergirl so why did this woman take a disliking to her straight away? She was baffled. Kara was not used to being dismissed like this, like she was nothing and this was how Lena was making her feel. Why did she care? Fine if Lena wants to be this way she is leaving, Kara thought to herself childishly. Oh right Lena is apart of her destiny blah blah Kara reminded herself. Why did everything have to be so hard? This woman is a constant surprise and she can't keep up. She thought it would be more appropriate to apologize for again ruining her second first impression with Lena. She definitely could not catch a break with this lady!

"Have I done something to offend you?" Kara called out to Lena as she was gaining distance in the opposite direction. Kara hadn't noticed how quickly this woman was retreating from her. Seemingly not interested in how Supergirl was confused watching her go.

"I'm fine. I don't need you here." Lena mumbled to herself.

Woah, did she really thing that Kara couldn't hear her? She had super hearing after all. Kara shook her head and smiled to herself.

"Like hell you don't." Kara reacted instinctively. She quickly flew overhead landing in front of Lena. This caused a startled Lena to remain grounded.

For Lena this was the last thing she expected from the blue and red girl colored girl.

"Hold on just a sec can you please?" Kara had one finger pointed towards Lena. Normally for anyone else Kara would just let them be, off and on their way. But, for Lena, Kara couldn't shake off how she was not reacting to her like other people do when they see Supergirl. 

Lena was apparently still shaking from her encounter with the man prior to her arriving. It was too obvious to ignore.

"You're shaking" Kara noticed.

"I'm f-fine, I just want to go home." replied Lena, defeated by her unpredictable day.

Kara had noticed that not only her wrist was starting to pulsate but that it was also forming a magnet like energy. It was as if it was drawing her closer to Lena. Kara knew for sure this meant she had to protect Lena at all costs. She wouldn't let Lena leave her sight.

Kara stepped closer towards Lena.

"What do you think you are doing?" Inquired a nervous Lena.

"I will take you home." Kara replied nonchalantly. 

"Excuse me?" There was a bit of panic in Lena's voice.

Without warning Supergirl had lifted Lena effortlessly and taken off into the night sky. This forced Lena to evoke a delayed shriek as she looked down.

Lena observed the ground growing smaller and smaller as she took off towards her home. She clutched herself to Supergirl as tightly as she could and wasn't daring to let go!    

 

 


	3. Haven't Had Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support guys. I'm not really a writer just wanted to try something new :)

Lena was the type of woman who had faced many difficulties in her young life. Her family was not the nurturing of sorts which caused her a lot of pain growing up. Her mother Lilian Luthor was a cold woman and had only ever showed any sort of affection towards her son Lex. Lena grew up believing that she was unlovable and more apparent the step child who was not wanted. That didn't matter to her, instead she could focus all her energy on her studies. This and make sure that once she turned 18 she was to move far, far away from her family. 

Her half-brother Lex was an interesting man, his obsession with Superman had caused him to be arrested and taken to a mental asylum.

No surprise there. Lena had seen the signs of Lex turning evil but couldn't stop him. She was after all only a little girl at the time.

Lena was very close to Lex growing up as he was the only person who made her felt like she belonged. Until one day after his apparent meeting of Superman he changed. He just all of a sudden shut her off by locking himself in his room. She would only ever see her brother at dinner time and little by little after that. What hurt more than Lex not talking to her and confiding in her as he normally would, was that he completely made her feel as if she didn't exist.

What happened she thought? Where did their relationship all go wrong?

Most nights as a child she had cried herself to sleep believing that she was unlovable. Love was make believe like Santa or the tooth fairy.

That didn't bother her as much. The more she got older she understood how intelligent she was in comparison to her peers. With a brain like hers love didn't matter at all.

Over time Lena made up her own mind about what the Superhero complex was. Her family were all cynics so she created her own perception of what she understood made a hero. She was smart enough to comprehend it anyways. Well, no-one was there to listen to her so it didn't matter.

The more she watched the news of Superman yet again saving someone, she thought of all the other people that he didn't get to in time. Where was the news on that? Or the other millions of families struggling in the world? Did he even think of them?

He wasn't as great as the media portrayed him. In that twisted way of thinking she could relate to her brother.

As Lex would always say "Why would I need Superman when I can be my own hero?" Unfortunately though plotting to kill Superman and being a hero does not fit into the same category. Lex was gone and in a way part of her was too.

Lena had left her family at age 18 like she promised herself and never looked back. She began investing all her time studying all that could about Science. This eventually later on earning her a PHD. The youngest in her field. 

Over the years she made sure she would use all her knowledge to find out how she could be her own hero. Also not only that but try to repair the Luthor name as it had become a disgrace ever since Lex was arrested.

 

*** * ***

 

There was a dark blue and pink shade forming over National City. Birds were chirping and flying south to prepare for the cold winters night ahead of them.

The city looked so peaceful in Lena's opinion but there was no way she could properly take in everything. She was of this moment trying not to hyperventilate that she was the exact same height as her apartment building!

Still holding onto Supergirl tightly, her arms firmly remained sturdy around her neck. Lena closed her eyes to brace herself for the inevitable landing. As Supergirl gently placed Lena down on her balcony floor, Lena had needed a minute to adjust to what just happened.

Her hair was frazzled and she was trying to formulate words but couldn't.

"Are you OK?" Kara was looking at Lena like she had just seen a ghost. Strike three for Kara was it? She was only trying to help her or at least that’s what she made her self believe.

There was also slight teasing in her voice as she couldn't help but be amused by the way Lena was holding onto her so hard. It was kind of nice to be honest. She just couldn't get enough of the dark haired, green eyed woman and how sweet she smelt.

Lena was still half holding onto Supergirl and not realizing it until Supergirl turned to look at where her hands were placed. They were wrapped snuggly around Supergirl's neck.

Supergirl in return raised one of her eyebrows teasingly. As Lena quickly noticed what she was doing she removed them straight away. Making sure she was looking anywhere but directly at Supergirl.

 

"That was highly inappropriate!" Lena said in embarrassment. She was still trying to brush off the remains of dirt from her incident with the drunken man in the alley.

"I was just trying to help you." Kara was surprised in Lena's tone.

"I don't need your help Supergirl, you have already done enough!" Lena said not amused.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Kara was the one now who was offended.

"I can take care of myself!"

"Clearly." Kara knew she said the wrong thing when Lena suddenly turned her back on her. Supergirl then as well turned around and decided to fly off. She was not taking any more of Lena's unappreciative behavior. But before she could even think about doing so something had stopped her in her tracks.

Her mark was pulsating stronger than ever. It wasn't letting her fly away. What the hell? It was as if she was glued to where she was standing. Kara thought this had to be some kind of joke. It was as if the mark didn't like it when Lena and her were fighting. She clearly couldn't leave without making amends. Yes that had to be it! How odd. Supergirl also didn't want to test and see what would happen if she were to ignore what the mark was signalling. 

Lena almost became calm again. When she turned back around she noticed that Supergirl was not flying away like she expected her to.

"If you don't mind Supergirl, I can't stand here and chat all day as I have work to do."

"No that's fine, I'll just wait here until you get inside your apartment safely.” Kara rubbed the back of her head realizing that she was so not being as smooth as she wanted to be. She couldn't help but start fidgeting with her hands to find something to do.

As Supergirl spoke Lena took this opportunity to look up at Supergirl in bewilderment. They both acknowledged that they were obviously too high above the ground for anyone to remotely harm Lena if they'd tried. Kara could tell what Lena was thinking. It was becoming more awkward for them both and Kara knew she was the cause of it. Why did she have to watch her walk back into her apartment? Instead of adding to what she said Kara decided to show a forceful smile indicating that everything was all good.  

Lena's eyebrows showed more confusion. She wasn't exactly sure what Supergirl's plans were but as she couldn't think of anything clever to say in response, she remained looking back at the girl. Lena decided to take in all of Supergirl's appearance. The way Supergirl stood with her hands firmly placed on both sides of her hips. She looked so confident and what you would envision a typical Superhero to be.

Lena could see how defined this girl was, how evenly proportioned her muscles were and the way she looked at Lena so intensely. Lena couldn't help but think that this girl was quite alluring. Without noticing Lena's eyes had became a shade darker. She quickly snapped out of her daze as she didn't want to make it more obvious she was staring.

Kara could see what Lena was doing and her cheeks became that deep red color which only seemed to happen when Lena was around. Supergirl knew she was being analysed but couldn't think of something witty to say to break the strange silence she formed between them.

Lena eventually broke the silence "Thank you." A small smirk barely noticeable was apparent her lips. Was Supergirl dare say nervous? And was Lena the cause of it? Lena knew her self-worth and how this did intimidate her suitors. What most people didn't know was that Lena was Bi-Sexual. She only ever had one serious relationship with a man called Jack Spheer. That didn't last long as he ended up putting his work before Lena. Again no surprise there. She should have known better than to think she could sustain a relationship with someone like that given her history.

Since then Lena only indulged in one night stands at random, letting herself forget what it meant to be lonely and invisible.  

As Lena understood the affect she was having on Supergirl she decided to say one last thing "I hope this is not the last time we get to see each other."

Kara was stunned at how quickly this woman turned from not wanting anything to do with her to could this be flirting? What the?

"I hope not either." Kara replied, a more reddish color was still remaining on her cheeks. She was high five-ing herself for how quickly she came up with that response! 

Lena smiled as she turned around to walk back into her apartment building.

Kara breathed in slowly. For the second time she watched Lena walk away from her with a loss for words.

 

*** * ***

 

The mark on her wrist had eased, letting her know she was good to fly away again. She looked at the time aware of how late she was to help Maggie set up for the surprise party. It was worth being late Kara thought as she sped up towards Alex's apartment building.

"Hey stranger. Saving a damsel in distress again?" Maggie said mockingly, understanding how hard it would be for Kara to always be exactly on time. Kara appeared through the apartment window which always left open for her arrival. Except when it was raining, snowing or windy because screw that.

"Something like that." Kara awkwardly laughed trying to stop herself from blushing for the dozenth time today.

Kara was grateful Maggie wasn't upset with her considering she was over an hour late. Alex and Maggie just accepted this was how Kara was. A good person always putting others before herself.

"Here take these, you can be on banner duty." Maggie noticed Kara suddenly becoming red in the face and looking away from her as she said it. Comprehending to herself this is from what she said before, Maggie was intrigued.

"So who is the one that is making you become all weird and forgetting the time all of a sudden?"

"What no one, huh? Nothing happened.”

"Sure Kara, you know you're a terrible liar and you and I both know I'll find out sooner rather than later." Maggie halfheartedly laughed showing her dimples.

"What, no, it's nothing like that." If Kara wasn't blushing before she definitely was now. That is one thing Kara knew she needed to work on the ability to conceal her feelings better. Damn those night watching Frozen with Alex. If Elsa could do it so could she! Maggie was now like an older sister to Kara so there was not much she could hide from her anyways.

Maggie wasn't convinced but let Kara off this once by putting all her attention in planning her girlfriends surprise party. Everyone loves Alex and wanted to make this evening extra special for her.

Kara had finished putting the banner up. It took a lot longer then she wanted because every time she thought of Lena her mark would zap her. So yeh now her mark has resulted into zapping her. Awesome. Kara definitely wasn't impressed. Also to add on to this slight change of events if she in any way thought of something inappropriate that involved both her and Lena, like for instance the way she was holding on to Kara even after she was put safely down on her balcony, it became that much more painful. This is so unfair. It was like she was a kid again getting reprimanded for messing up. She didn't do anything wrong! She was only just figuring out her attraction to Lena. Was it attraction or was it because she knew she needed to save her? 

Kara thought it would be best to give herself a break from the woman to recoup what she had leart. Also she needed to think of a new approach to say when she eventually saw her again. 

Her phone started to ring and in slight panic she saw the words Cat Grant appear lighting up. Kara took in a deep breath and answered it. 

"Keira, are you there? I don't like waiting." Kara rolled her eyes. It was only because she answered her on the second ring instead of the first.

"I'm here." Kara wasn't in the mood for Cat's rants.

"I need you to visit Lena Luthor at her office and interview her about her views of alien amnesty. Tomorrow at 10 am, I have arranged an appointment with you both."

"OK, But I-" Kara couldn't even finish her sentence when Cat hung up on her. 

Oh come on! Seriously nothing was going how she had planned. This had to be the universe telling her something important and she needed to listen fast or else. With under 24 hours to prepare for this meeting Kara thought to herself, challenge accepted. She would do everything in her power to be the charming person she knew she was. Lena won't know what hit her.

 

 

 

 


	4. Jealous

The next day came a lot faster for Kara than she would have liked. The memory of seeing Alex's face brighten when she arrived at her apartment was all worth it. Alex was easy to please anyways but she wouldn't admit it.

She was happy for her sister and that she found someone like Maggie who cared a lot about her. She just hoped something like that would happen to her one day, on this Earth specifically.

Kara wanted to confide in Alex about her mark and the randomness of it burning her but knew that this wasn't the right time. It was never the right time. All the memories she has of late nights she spent with Alex and her patiently listening to Kara constantly talk about how unfair this was and that she just wanted to be a normal girl not from another planet. As she got older Kara knew she couldn't have done this all 'super power' thing without her. She wanted to let her sister have a night that was just for her and Kara knew she deserved it. Winn and James had arrived later on that evening to show their support. They were all very close to their group of friends and nothing could change that.

J'onn from the DEO, who is Alex's boss, sent his apologies as he was unable to make it for Alex's party. His excuse was he just met a strange individual from the future. His name was Brainy. This Brainy fella was an unusual man of sorts and became a unexpected addition the DEO. To be clear his name is actually Brainiac-5 and he is a 12th level intellect. He only repeated that information at least 10 times a day. So much so that J'onn thought it would be best to put him in a room full of kid like toys and amuse himself. Brainy seemed to spend most days on his own and away from people.

He would only be staying at the DEO for a short while J'onn hoped. This definitely wasn't permanent even though the odds were against him. J'onn still had to figure out where he came from, why he was here and how it would affect this Earth. Also he didn't want to tell him but Brainy was starting to get on the nerves of nearly all the other members of the DEO, telling them they really needed to update their technology fast or everything will blow up! It wouldn't. Brainy was also just paranoid. He was scared at how everything was running extremely slow. J'onn was spending most of his days devoting his time and effort to try to come up with a solution to send Brainy back to the future and soon.

On the other side of town Kara groaned, lying in her bed. She could just stay here all day, there there was no pressure to do the interview she contemplated. Sure she would lose her job but in the scheme of things that didn't seem so bad did it? Or that would just probably make everything worse. 

Cat would annihilate her. 

She knew that she was to prepare notes for her interview with Miss Luthor but nothing was coming. It was like Lena was forcing to her to have some sort of writers block. This had never happened to her before! Wake up Kara!

Lena was on Kara's mind 24/7. Not only that her mark was always causing her pain. This sucked.

Sure Kara has had girl crushes before, mostly throughout high school, but because she was an Alien she didn't really think much of it. Krypton was not a place that cared about others sexuality, it embraced everyone and everything. It was a very accommodating sort of world she grew up in. There were multiple moons and stars outside her bedroom window at all times. It really was a breathtaking sight and she missed it with all her heart. 

Her alarm started to beep gradually becoming louder and louder to remind Kara that she couldn't think her way out of this. Defeated she got dressed slowly using more effort than normal. She made sure she looked extra special for Lena. Everything was buttoned up well, her make-up was on point. Everything.

She decided on wearing a black sweater with a floral coral collar and let her hair flow down past her shoulders. Her glasses made her look smarter than she thought she was sometimes. Not bad she thought as she viewed herself in the mirror. So what if she was being modest she had to say something positive to prepare herself for her interview. _Good thoughts only, Good thoughts only._

Confidence is everything, especially with a beauty like Lena. She smiled at the thought of her and made her way out of her apartment. Be cool and collected she told herself.

The time was creeping near 9:45 am. Kara was always prompt and ready, well besides when she is saving an innocent persons life, that's totally different!

She made her way towards the L-Corp building and stood for a moment making sure she was doing the right thing. She analyzed the building up and down in amazement while acknowledging how someone like Lena was like the Queen of this building. A CEO at the young age of 24. It was unheard of really. Her own building to look over us peasants. That's what made her even more attractive to Kara. She had to be someone who stood out from the rest to get Lena's attention.

Lena a Queen so Kara had to be her Knight in shining armor.

 

*** * ***

 

The ride up to Lena's office floor was painful. No literally, her mark had started to pulsate more than it had ever done before! Kara knew she had tojust work through the pain the best way she knew how.

When finally arriving on 20th floor which was the highest floor of the building, Kara heard a slight ding the elevator gave and was greeted with a brunette sitting at her own long desk. It startled Kara as she didn't know what to expect. It was also as if the desk was never ending. The girl had a sign named 'Jess' with big capital letters staring straight in front of her and was completely hidden in her own work pile. She was wearing an ear piece looking very professional, currently on the phone to mostly likely some other big business billionaire Kara assumed. 

Kara waited for Jess to finish her call, not wanting to disturb her. Instead decided to take this opportunity to study the room and take it all in. This room was magnificent on it's own. The many artworks that were hung up and displayed around the walls told their own story. Small statues reminiscent of Greek Gods placed fittingly in each corner was something that Kara could stare at all day. This was amazing. Kara compared herself to a Greek god because why not. There strength and what they represented was something Kara could relate to. At least more than humans. Kara reflected to herself OK we get it Lena you're rich letting herself ogle everything in the room. If Kara wasn't destined to be near her she would have definitely thought this lady was just another snobby billionaire. She would never say anything bad like that about Lena though. Ever.

Kara also noticed later on that there were certificates showing Lena's contribution to the world of Science. She seemed a lot smarter than even some of the men who worked at the DEO, maybe she could -

"Hello?" Jess was waiting for a response from the oblivious young woman standing in front of her. "Hello, Kara Danver's is it?" She repeated a bit more stern fully. 

Kara snapped out of her thoughts, punishing herself for not being focused and smooth like she had originally planned. She was a young reporter and she needed to remain more professional-er. Kara smoothed out her sweater and began to answer the lady when all of a sudden another ding sound had come from the elevator.

As it opened Kara instinctively turned around she regretted it in an instant. Lena was in the arms of another man, passionately kissing. She couldn't tell who's hands were who's, and was he really groping Lena's ass? Oh hell No! Kara had to resist the urge to punch this guy in the face. Who does he think he is, Mr hotshot? She knew she could take him on, but it also wouldn't be a fair fight.  

The seconds had dragged on and it felt like actual minutes were passing by. This was torture. Kara knew that she had to do something to get this woman's attention. Anything!

"Ah- hem." Kara weakly said. This did nothing at all to break the couple a part.

Kara was like a part of the furniture to them. She decided to repeat herself again.

"A-HEM." She spoke a bit louder even surprising herself. 

Both the man and Lena had pulled a part in an instant looking all disheveled and out of place, but it was definitely Kara who still felt like she was the one who shouldn't be there. 

Her mark was now throbbing and Kara couldn't help but place her right hand over it to somehow ease the pain.

"Miss Danver's!" Lena was not apologetic at all stepping back from the man. Surprised at Kara's presence but still remaining calm and centered as she always would. Instead she gave the man one last peck slowly and right in front of Kara! Not cool! Advising him she would see him again for their date on Friday night. Smirking after the man as he winked at her and walked off.

Kara couldn't believe what she was seeing. They're seeing each other again. What, why? There was no way that Lena liked this man. It was all an act she convinced herself. Well besides his chiseled perfect face, black hair, to die for eyes and tall body.

No! Kara snapped out of her thoughts. Don't let this man throw you off your game she told her self. Get your head in the game. Remember you are God damn Supergirl, a Greek wannabe God, you can do anything! Get anyone!

Well maybe besides Lena Luthor. But that's not the point! Great start she thought.

Kara was so NOT the jealous type. This was just a minor set back in her abilities to win Lena over. It's OK, it's all cool. I'm good she told herself. It's not like their married or anything. They better not be! She couldn't see a ring. Phew! Kara was having a moment now debating with herself, hoping that she was still on the surface acting normal as possible. She would so deny that her face was fuming.

 

Kara wasn't sure what to do next until Lena said her goodbyes to the man. Lena in the mean time looked back at Kara with a half smirk noticing how Kara was unsure of how to react. Kara's new favorite thing was Lena's half smirk. She always got lost in looking a Lena's lips. It was like it was a new drug to her. A love drug. Again Lena was great at reading people and Kara was definitely a jealous one.

As Lena started to make her way into her office, Kara assumed that she would just follow her in as nothing was verbally mentioned. 

Kara had began to take a step copying Lena. This and getting distracted by the sway of her hips and how her black pencil skirt fitted her in the best way possible. Yep Kara was a goner.

"Stop!" Lena said without a warning. 

Kara stopped in her tracks, looking around. Did she do something wrong?

Lena without Kara's awareness was staring back at her finding it cute how the reporter was looking around the room like a lost puppy. Without tormenting the girl any longer she decided to take a new approach. 

"I have made arrangements for our lunch together, but for now I have another urgent appointment to attend to." Kara was taken aback, she was meant to be interviewing her. Cat would not like this at all. Think of the lecture she would give Kara. "I have arranged for my driver to take you anywhere around the town while you wait." Kara was even more confused.

"I apologize for the miss-communication Miss Luthor, but um my boss clearly intended for me to come here with one thing only and that was to interview you on your views on Alien amnesty. I really don't think she would be pleased with us utilizing that time to eat. I mean sure as much as I would like for us to be together, you know because it's a nice gesture and all and you're a wealthy girl, I mean woman. And I'd like to get to know you better." Kara started blushing, she knew she was rambling on and on couldn't for the love of Rao stop herself. Her nerd talk was coming out stronger and more apparent than ever, standing in the presence of the one and only Lena Luthor. She knew she would regret this later.

Lena watched the poor girl get all worked up about an interview with her. She was flattered. It was adorable and the more Kara spoke the more Lena thought this girl was pleasing to her eyes. The only thing in which Kara wasn't aware of was that these interviews were nothing new to Lena. If Cat Grant really wanted to know about Lena's exact views she could have just found one of the National City papers and indulged in one of them. The information was free for all. There was always a new and exciting quote from Lena for it's readers to ponder over. The readers couldn't get enough of her apparently.

"I-I don't think it would be the best -"

"Kara." Lena cut her off smoothly stopping her sweet rambling, especially before Kara forgot what she was talking about in the first place. "Relax, It's my treat. And don't worry you will get all the information you need for CatCo." Lena took a step closer. Kara's heart stopped. God she really was going through the motions with this woman.

As Lena drew nearer to Kara she noticed the way her right hand was clutched onto her left wrist tightly. Kara was in some sort of pain she deliberated. The closer Lena got to Kara the more in pain she was. Lena didn't know that of course, she wouldn't understand. In Kara's own way she was trying to brush it off like nothing was happening, getting back to what she was originally here for. Which was what again? Oh right Lena. 

"Do you need something for the pain." Lena spoke softly. Her demeanor changed from acting superior to concern seeing the reporter in pain. "I can get someone to look at that for you?"

Kara's eyes widened she didn't mean to draw attention to her hand but it was getting worse. "No, I'm fine." Clearly lying as Lena took another step towards the girl. Kara was close enough to now smell the sweet perfume from Lena. It was another thing Kara became to love about this woman. It was as if no scent in the world could compare. Lena again looked down at Kara's wrist analyzing it but she could see nothing wrong. Nothing that would be causing the girl to be in such pain. She wasn't convinced so she looked again properly and needed to try something different.

Lena went to place her hand on Kara's wrist and Kara new that this was a bad idea. Her eyes suddenly flashed before her. It was a premonition of Kara saving Lena from an explosion. Holding Lena tight and flying off into the night sky, kissing her passionately afterwards. There was another flash of a more serious Lena, trying to take on the DEO and Alex Kara's sister pointing a gun towards the girl. Both girls taking on each other.

The two different scenarios are what Kara had known was related to the mark. It was a warning. She had only two choices of how her inevitable future could go. 

Kara opened her eyes again and instinctively took back her hand from Lena as if her touch burnt her. Lena was surprised, she felt something strong between them too but didn't want to say anything. She had no idea what that was and couldn't explain it. There was a strange energy that she felt when she touched the girl. Lena looked back at Kara in awe waiting for the young reporter to come up with a reasonable explanation for the girls again strange behavior. Lena remained composed like this didn’t just happen. This was starting to become a reoccurring thing between the two woman awkward moments like this.

"Wow, I have, I have to go." Kara replied apologetically not knowing what say. 

"Do you still want my driver to take you around town? It is no problem." Lena replied worriedly referring to Kara's response.

"Uh, no that's OK, you can just message me where you would like to meet for lunch." As she started to make her way from the office she heard Lena lightly chuckle. Bemused by the reporters change in behavior.

"Kara?"

Kara stopped in her tracks not noticing the most obvious thing. Did she miss something?

"I would need your number to do that." Lena smirked. 

"Oh right!" Kara reprimanded herself for not being able to recognize that sooner. She quickly grabbed one of Lena's special Luthor embroidered pen and papers and scribbled down her digits. Doing so while she refused to look at Lena because as if this wasn't awkward enough!

She gave Lena the paper, no more like threw to paper at her! Whoops. Kara said thank you then hurried out of Lena's office door. Lena watched the girl retreat, amused but the way Kara had suddenly become all flustered.

Lena knew it was strange the way Kara was holding her wrist and acknowledged that the energy that even she felt when they both touched was not normal. She made a mental note that she needed to look into that. There had to be some science related explanation behind it!

As Kara left the L-Corp building, she brought both her hands up to her face, huddled in them and shaking her head. Chastising herself for how she handled the whole situation. So much for being Lena's Knight in shining armor.

Kara's first instinct was to call Alex and see if her sister could offer her any sort of advice. She knew Alex would be home today because of the definite hang over she had from the night before. That was lucky at least.

If Lena didn't think Kara was weird before she surely would now.

"Alex." Her phone dialed but went straight to voicemail. "Damnit Alex, I need to talk to you about Lena Luthor, things are getting well a bit out of control and weird. It's not good! So get your ass out of bed now!" There was a slight delay has Kara remembered to say in a softer tone. "Love you sis, hope your birthday night was amazing. So get out of bed now!"

Maybe it was just there sisterly bond or whatever but on the other side of town Alex was struggling, half on and off the couch, hands hanging towards floor. She couldn't tell which way was up.

Alex wasn't really awake yet but awake enough to still be moaning in pain from her migraine. Why did she think it was smart to try and beat Winn in a tequila match? He was an easy match anyways, that was dumb. She got her sisters missed call, listened to it and groaned. Today's going to be a long day she thought.

Kara in the mean time was flying over buildings, through sky scrapers and towards her sisters apartment to see if Alex could say anything to fix this. Or maybe just for now she could prepare her sis on how to have a decent conversation with Lena. Like a normal human! Or Alien. Or Whatever.

Whatever was happeneing she was running out of time and needed help pronto!


	5. Lunch with a Luthor

"Woah, that was a lot to take in." Alex said as she took a deep breath. She was lying down on her couch with one hand on her forehead and one eye slightly open. This was only to make note of how often Kara was pacing the room back and forth.

Was the room spinning or did Kara just become blurry?

"So let me get this straight you have basically just seen the future. Not one but two different scenarios. The first of which you save Lena like James Bond and the second of you watching myself and the DEO trying to stop Lena from taking over the world. Is that correct?

"If I say yes would it still sound crazy?”

"Yes.”

"Then yes." Kara sighed defeated. "Alex what do I do?"

"Well." Alex paused making sure the next words she said made sense. "If the mark is a warning like we think it is than we just need to find a solution. For now it’s only giving us clues." Kara was listening intensely making sure to not miss anything.

"So what do we already know? Lena is a business woman right? So you'll need to research all of her contacts. Find out everything you can about this woman. See if she is hiding anything or seems more secretive about some things than others. Get close to her so she can confide in you. Be her friend, make her think that she can trust you. Go out with her where she eats, learn her hobbies, interests etc." Kara's stomach fluttered. She didn’t need to let Alex know yet that she might be falling for this woman too. Also that Lena had already planned to have lunch with Kara, so that was a plus. So basically everything Alex just said to her would be considered stalking. Well, not if Kara was to make Lena fall in love with her. No Kara! Just stick to the facts! Alex is giving valuable information.

"-even the smallest information can be crucial. Make sure you don't miss anything!” Alex scrunched her eyebrows and forced herself to sit up quicker than she anticipated. 

“Ow, that hurt. Kara?” Alex noticed that Kara had stopped pacing. “I’m going to help you the best way I can. Destiny or not you still are Supergirl and times like this you need to remember how valuable you are!” Kara was surprised in how passionate Alex was talking to her. It made her feel like she could do anything. She just wished Lena could see her like that. 

Alex had known for nearly as long as Kara about her destiny. She believed her sister straight away with no hesitation what was to come of her future. She'd know from then she’d be there for sister always.

The mark was at least something they could figure out how it entwined together with her destiny, like a missing piece of a puzzle. Alex's specialty was uncovering missing pieces which therefore meant she was great at finding information about others.

"Any tips on how I would start?"

Alex was perplexed not understanding her sisters sudden lack of confidence. It was unusual for Kara to second guess how to approach a situation like this with another human being. It had become second nature to the Superhero, especially considering this was something she has done on multiple occasions.

"Just be yourself. Actually, no don't that! Uh just try to be more like Supergirl. Yeh!"

"Really? That's all you've got?" Kara replied not impressed. She was hoping for more. It was like she just needed one special word that would make Lena open up to her.

"Are you kidding? That's great advice. Even you know you never stumble over your words when you're Supergirl!" Alex winked. "What are you so worried about anyways?” Alex continued. “It's not like you like this woman.” Alex half-laughed , shaking her head as she got up from the couch. She weakly stretched out her arms and legs.

Alex noticed the sudden silence which wasnt normal, it was the way Kara angled her head down nervously looking all flushed.

"No way!" Alex made a realization. Kara wasn't really one to ever really talk about her crushes with Alex. She mostly kept them all to herself. Alex was unsure if Kara liked anyone. High school was just focused on Kara figuring out her new powers. So this was definitely something new and exciting for her.

"You like Lena Luthor? Miss stuck up billionaire Lena Luthor! Lex Luthor's sister, the one who is your apparent  destiny, who you are supposed to save!?"

"Don't say it so loud! And She's not stuck up, she is incredible!"

Alex was surprised by Kara's defensive tone. She looked around the room pretending to listen out for anyone hearing their conversation.

"Kara, it's OK she can't hear us. Wow. So you really like this Lena Luthor woman hey?" Alex replied, amazed at the sudden connection she made.

"It's the mark, It's drawing me closer towards her. It's hurts if I'm near her and it hurts more if I'm away from her. If I see her kissing someone else, if we fight, if she is scared. I can't win!"

"Sure, of course blame the mark. Wait, how long has it been since we've spoken?" Alex looked at the time making sure that it was only the day after her birthday. It's like Kara gathered a whole history of knowledge about Lena when she knew they had only met a couple of days ago. Kara was always full of surprises.

"No it's the truth!" Kara had ignored her sisters last statement. It wasn’t relavent. "I'm meant to be meeting her for lunch soon." Just as she said that Kara's phone beeped. It was Lena. 

 

_Meet me at the front of Luscious Restaurant in 20 minutes x Lena_

 

"X? Ooo, Someone's a bit smitten." Alex was hovering over Kara's shoulder.

"Shutup Alex, It's only for work."

"If that's what helps you sleep at night." Alex replied mockingly. "Go, Miss Luthor wouldn't want you to be late now." Alex was smoothing out Kara's collar as she said it. "Looking fine sis. Now, go get her!"

Kara switched into Supergirl mode. This was the only way she knew she could get through today's interview or lunch or whatever it was.

It's wasn't a date, no definitely not that!

"Remember to get bread too." Kara could hear Alex say as she was flying away from her sisters apartment. Also she had to add "Don't be a nerd" at the end.

Alex knew Kara could still hear her sister even if she was 4 blocks away. Kara rolled her eyes and flew away faster. Her heart pounding faster and heavier the closer she got to Lena.

 

*** * ***

 

Kara landed a block away from the restaurant trying not to over think what she'd say. She didn't need directions as this restaurant was situated on the most elegant street of National City. The one where she knew only the richest people would be hovering around and low key judging everything and its value. 

Kara felt a bit out of place but continued to make her way towards the restaurant. She was ignoring the way people passing her would look back at her as if she didn't belong.

She finally reached the front of the restaurant making sure she was on time. Even the way the word _LUSCIOUS_ was displayed so sensually had caused butterflies in her stomach. Anything remotely sexual she related back to Lena, which therefore caused her red mark to sting. 

This really didn't feel like an interview to the reporter.

As Kara was standing in front of the restaurant she looked at the way people were eating so gracefully and in a small way she envied their way of life. She was watching the couples who were in love and talk about how they could conquer the world. She assumed.

She wanted one day something similar for herself.

"Kara." A soft voice spoke. Kara instantly turned around to see Lena stepping out of her own Limo with the L-Corp symbol emblazed on the side. She was memorizing. Her red dress fitted her well and the way her breasts had delicately been tucked in was perfection. Kara was hypnotized and trying not to make it seem so obvious that she was staring.

"Miss Luthor." Kara replied trying to sound as confident as she could.

"Lena is fine." Lena showed a soft smile towards Kara. "You can follow me now." Lena smirked back at Kara relating back to what she said before. As she turned to walk past the reporter it left Kara speechless the way Lena's hips swung deliberately side to side.

Kara was not going to let Lena control this interview.

Supergirl mode was now switched on.

The two women were directed to their seat. It was a closed off booth away from the other couples who occupied the main part of the restaurant.

Kara could tell Lena wanted to keep everything more private. As both ladies sat down the waiter had greeted them and gave them both their menus. With no chance to ask what they would like for drinks Lena ordered the restaurants best wine, just like she has done multiple times before. 

Kara was flattered but at the same time trying to not let this shake off her interviewing game. She decided to dive straight in to asking questions before she became too lost for words.

"So Lena, What made you become interested in the way the world views Aliens? Not only that but the segregation Alien's among us still feels today?" Lena was wide-eyed at how smoothly Kara went straight into the interview. She loved the way Kara conveyed she was a true reporter, getting straight to the facts.

Lena found this attractive and wanted to learn more about this woman.

Lena decided just to go along with it. Kara's new found confidence was something that Lena hadn't seen until now and it made Kara seem all that more captivating to her. Lena decided to pause as if she was thinking about an answer instead of analyzing the girl.

"Well Kara, you and the world are no stranger to my families past criminal antics. In a way Lex had corrupted our families name and all that we stood for." Lena was sounding vulnerable as if she was opening herself up to Kara. It surprised Kara all the more because Kara was still like a stranger to Lena.

"It is no secret how anti-Superhero we are but still in a way can relate to the way Alien's feel. Most importantly how they know they will never truly be one of us." The waiter had brought back their wines and poured two glasses for both of them.

"And what makes you Anto-Superhero if they, the Superheroes, are in a way are segregated from our society as well? They are Aliens too are they not?" Kara sounded more assertive which made Lena raise one of her eye-brows. Kara did have a point.

"I guess, but I am more bias to what they stand for in particular. How they believe that they are a force for good but still avoid all the real problems in the world. Like Poverty, Domestic violence, Religious conflicts, our backwards political system, just to name a few."

"So you're saying if Superman and Supergirl had taken more of an interest to at least some of these issues, they would be considered more of a hero in your eyes?" Lena knew that Kara was challenging her. 

"Yes. I believe so." Lena adjusted how she was sitting, already feeling the intensity of this interview. Kara was grilling her. Both women had completely separate views on this topic and they both knew it.

"It doesn't take a lot to be a hero in everyday life. Some heroes wear capes and some heroes are the ones who force themselves to get out of bed in the morning. Or the ones who continue to work hard to put their children through a proper education, knowing full well they don't have much to their name. The ones who go without are the ones who always give more. They are the heroes I wish were more acknowledged on the news."

Kara was in deep thought in how well Lena was communicating her point across. It made perfect sense to her and she knew Lena was passionate about this topic. Kara still had her strong views as she was unbeknownst to Lena a Superhero herself.

"So in a scenario where say hypothetically either Superman or Supergirl was to save your life, would you change your views on them? Regarding them now as a hero?"

"All I am saying is that they'd be no better or worse than the heroes we have today. Any man or woman could do what they do, of course not as well without their specific powers, but to me it still counts. If I was in danger a kind stranger might still come to my aid. They would also be considered a hero. And I'm sure there are others who feel the same way." Lena said more heatedly.

"So you mean to say if Supergirl and Superman weren't here on this earth it wouldn't really make a difference at all?" Kara couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had done so much for this earth and it was being dismissed like she did nothing!

Supergirl knew that the world needed heroes and it was obvious in how often her and her cousin Superman proved that. She wasn’t going to let Lena make her feel insignificant. 

"No." Kara was shocked with her response. She mustn’t be hearing her right, could this woman really hate Superheroes that much?

"Interesting." Kara was writing this information down on her notebook, trying hard not to miss anything Lena said. Alex did say that every detail was crucial. 

Kara was trying not to judge Lena but she was making it hard not to. She had to remain neutral in her own views. Kara was never great at hiding her emotions though.

"For most of my life Miss Danver's I was brought up with an unloving and unforgiving family. I had to put that behind me and teach myself to be my own hero. To teach myself what is good and what isn't. Not only that I also want to prove to this world that nothing is impossible. Especially as I have experienced first hand how overcome these obstacles with no one telling me what is right or wrong." Lena was putting the pressure back on Kara.

It was an intense conversation both woman were having. Lena was impressed though in how well Kara wasn't holding back.

"Now I think you have more than enough to write your paper. Don't you?" Lena was distracted for an answer as the waiter had approached the two women and took their order.

Of course Lena had ordered for the both of them.

When their food arrived Kara felt like she was trying to cool herself down. It was if she had just run a marathon. They both mostly ate in silence studying each other, only speaking few words at random. 

As Lena was about to finish what she was eating she decided to lick her fork and look Kara straight in the eyes as she did so. Kara had completely forgotten about their heated talk before and was now only focusng on what Lena was doing in front of her. She managed to well and truly completely block out her surroundings.

As Lena knew all too well the affect she had on Kara she brought a finger to her lips, brushing off any remaining food, then did something Kara didn’t expect at all. Lick her lips slowly.

Kara was entranced, she couldn't help but stare at the woman before her. She ended up dropping one of her own forks without noticing. 

 _Shit._ She apologized for her clumsiness as the waiter came to replace her fork, she was blushing profusely.

Lena was lightly laughing at her, mocking her. There was sparkle in her eyes and Kara just couldn't get enough of it.

Kara just knew that Lena knew she liked her. It was so obvious. And it wasn't so crazy to believe Lena felt the same way! It was like an unspoken attraction they could see forming between them. Like a secret only the two women shared.

Kara knew she was definitely screwed!


	6. Game Night

_Supergirl was flying high above the clouds in search for the CEO's office. She had to see the woman now! It was very important and nothing else mattered._

_Her mark was pulsating stronger than ever, guiding her towards the highest buildings. Her hair was blowing gently in the wind as she flew through the skies. Eyes were searching desperately until she finally reached her Balcony. This was it, the moment she’d been waiting for._

_L-Corp was beautiful during twilight. The building stood out from the rest, showing its dominance. It really was one of a kind._

_Supergirl's heart was pounding as her feet landed softly onto the ground. Without a care in the world of how late it was Kara just knew she had to be here._

_Lena was sitting at her office desk analyzing the paper work before her. There were infinity symbols in different variations scattered around her desk. She wouldn't rest until she found out what these symbols meant._

_Supergirl without warning marched into Lena's office, startling the business woman._

_"Supergirl! I didn't expect you to be here and especially this time of night. Is everything OK?" Lena stood up from her desk. She looked at the Superhero in disbelief. The clock read 11:23 pm and she knew Supergirl wouldn't be here unless it was urgent._

_Lena’s heart was beating fast as Supergirl sized up the woman._

_Supergirl was looking straight into Lena's eyes for longer than it was considered normal and it caused Lena to become nervous. As Supergirl stepped closer Lena's heart was beating harder and Kara could hear it well, thudding against her chest._

_As Lena stood up she stepped to place herself next to her office desk, her arms automatically became folded._

_As she waited for an answer, the blue and red girl was silently standing, looking intensely back at her._

_Supergirl's eyes became darker and more assured that she was doing the right thing. This eventually caused Lena to break the tension between the two. Enough was enough!_

_Lena decided to talk as Supergirl wasn’t giving her anything in return. Not knowing what to do next._

_"Do you need anything fro-" Supergirl cut Lena off as she moved closer to her with ease. She pulled Lena flush against her body._

_They were both breathing heavily. With one hand holding Lena, Supergirl scooped her other hand around Lena’s hair as she levelled her head to Lena’s. Supergirl studied the woman before her out of breath. They were both looking into each other’s eyes with want for each other. Supergirl delicately brushed her lips against the CEO's. To Lena this was the most delightful surprise she knew was coming._

_Both women were moving slow at first, hesitant in their approach, then gradually becoming more and more confident, building up speed as time went on. They were kissing passionately as if this was the last time they would ever do so._

_Lena was surprised but eventually let the girl take over and devour her. Kissing her everywhere and giving the woman access to bite down the side of her neck. Supergirl was making sure she’d be leaving marks. Lena could tell the girl desired her more in this moment as she was desperately moving closer to Lena, if that was even possible!_

_Supergirl was refusing to stop for air so instead she held Lena more firmly in her arms. She made sure she wouldn't let Lena go. Their breasts were rubbing against each other and it was magical. It caused both girls to moan together in sync. Supergirl couldn’t get enough of how Lena was making her feel. Everything was becoming too good to be true._

_Supergirl then instinctively picked up one of Lena's naked legs and wrapped it around herself. Without warning she naturally began to rock the lower half of her body back and forth against Lena, who was leaning against the desk, and the friction was driving both girls mad._

_They were sharing this moment together feeling new and exciting sensations. Both the girls breathing became heavier and louder._

_They were breathing in the same air as if it was the sweetest thing in the world._

_Both women couldn't get enough. Everything was becoming too much to handle. They both couldn’t hold on much longer._

_“Oh Supergirl, harder, harder!”_

 

"Woah!" Kara jumped up in her bed all sweaty, eyes were widened.

Did that seriously just happen?

It was all a dream she told herself as she tried to calm down her racing heart. She needed a moment to compose herself.

Also made note to herself that she definitely needed a cold shower to process what the hell just happened!

She felt so dirty and her mark started to burn as if on cue.

When Kara could eventually think clearer she realized that tonight was game night. A night for her to just unwind. She needed at least one night to distract herself from Lena.

The girl was taking over her mind unwelcomingly.

 She couldn't do this for much longer Kara thought.

Her destiny can wait for at least one night!

 

*** * ***

 

”No you didn’t don’t lie!” Winn was disputing with James.

He was debating how many pull ups James did today.

“Pfft, as if!” Winn was just stirring James up and knowing himself he would never want to get into a fight with his muscular best friend. 

Winn was currently challenging James, Kara and Maggie in their typical Friday night poker match.

It was a night they all looked forward to, where they could all relax and relay to each other what happened during the week. There was always some crazy story being told. Whether it was from Supergirl, the DEO or CatCo it didn’t matter.

All were generous in giving each other time to express themselves because they all generally cared about each other’s problems.

Both men were as usual trying to outdo each other not realizing how perceptive Maggie and Kara actually were. They knew it was just a way for the girls to become distracted from the game. It was common for the boys to debate things that didn't relate to anything at all.

Maggie and Kara were more intelligent than that and could read both of the men effortlessly.

Alex had decided to opt out of the game for this round. Instead she just focused on Maggie and was proud of how smart and wonderful her girlfriend was. How she could analyze Winn and James easily. It was very captivating to watch and it made Alex love her even more.   

"Come on guys let's get back to the game!" Kara was unfortunately not as interested in the game tonight. The dream she had with Lena really threw her out of touch with reality. She barely touched her pizza which was her favorite and very unlike her.

She had a lot on her mind with work and her destiny, she didn’t have much time for herself and Lena wasn’t helping.

It was all becoming too much to handle!

 

It was nearing midnight as Alex’s phone started buzzing.

"Yes J'onn what is it?" Alex answered her phone, she replied with concern in her voice.

Kara could hear J'onn's voice from the speaker. He was expressing himself in his usual serious tone knowing full well that Kara could hear their conversation clearly.

“So the man is still in the building? OK. Thanks for the heads up, I'll be there in 5 minutes!" Alex hung up and looked up at Kara worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Kara responded as she only caught the end part of their conversation.

"We need to get to L-Corp now. There has been a break in and Lena doesn't know. She could get hurt!"

Alex kissed Maggie informing her girlfriend that she won't be long.

James and Winn fist pumped Kara and gave her encouraging words. They were proud of her in their own way. Winn waved goodbye to the girls with a slice of pizza in his mouth and a ridiculous smile was plastered on his face. 

Alex had agreed to meet Kara on her motorbike in front of the L-Corp building while Kara flew.

By then Kara had transformed into her Supergirl outfit. She arrived at L-Corp in a flash. She remained hovering slightly above the ground waiting for a sign. At the same time intensely listening out for any sudden movements.

Alex thought of a plan on what they were going to do as she rode to the building.

"I'll go in and suss out how this man got into the building and see if he has left any traces. The rest of the DEO should be here soon. Supergirl I need you to fly to Lena's balcony and check to see if she is OK. Protect her at all costs!" Supergirl nodded and straight away took off as fast as she could, climbing higher and higher towards Lena's office.

She wasn't going to let anyone harm Lena!

Supergirl's feet softly touched the floor of the CEO's balcony. She viewed Lena sitting down at her desk just like she expected. Kara stormed into Lena's office noting how she startled the poor woman. There was no time to explain properly she knew she had to be here.

Lena had been studying infinity symbols which was displayed on pieces of paper all over her desk. 

Kara looked back at Lena her heart started to thump hard. The whole set up was exactly like in her dream.

She was having DeJaVu.

The time was 11:23pm exactly. It was as if this whole thing was meant to happen.

It was Kara’s first ever prediction that became real! She didn't know she could do that! Superman never discussed this power to her. But then again he never warned about her mark either. That's a conversation the two will eventually need to discuss.

As for now Lena clearly had no awareness that there was a dangerous man lurking in her building. Supergirl needed to make sure what she said next wouldn’t frighten the woman.

"Supergirl! You're here late." Lena looked back at her clock as she said it. "Is everything Ok?" Kara was wide eyed this was becoming creepy. She was reliving her dream!

Lena stood up on cue to place herself next to her desk with her arms folded. Kara couldn't believe it. She was wearing what she had worn in her dream too. A snake printed dress with black, red and white patterns. Her hair was up in a bun still looking elegant as ever. Even considering how late it was the woman was flawless.

"Uh." It was like someone slapped Kara's face. She was blushing as she suddenly remembered what had happened after this current moment. She couldn’t help but act indifferent because this was not the time to think about Lena being pressed up against her, kissing each other roughly.

Lena was looking back at the woman with a puzzled expression.

"You um haven't heard anything strange tonight have you?” Kara continued lamely.

"Heard anything strange? What is that supposed to mean?" Lena was trying to make sense of what the girl said and why she was acting herself so strange.

Stepping closer to Supergirl she replied with a confident "No."

Just as Lena spoke the two women both heard a loud _BANG_. It was like a gun shot.

"We have to go, take my hand!" Kara was scared for the CEO.

Another _BANG_ sound occurred as they both realized that it was someone trying to break into the room! Lena was the only one in the building which was lucky as her assistant Jess only just left the building an hour prior.

Lena didn't have a chance to comprehend what was happening. When the third _BANG_ came, the man finally managed to break through the door and started charging towards the two women.

Supergirl used her powerful wind breath on the man to give Lena and herself a head start. Without warning again she picked up Lena in her arms as if the woman was thin air. 

Lena was at least a little more prepared this time. She in the meantime had gathered her drawings and her bag together and held onto Supergirl tightly. 

The CEO knew she was safe but couldn't help but feel the sharp beating of her heart as Supergirl's arms were wrapped safely around her. 

As Supergirl was flying away from the L-Corp building she made sure to be as smooth as possible for Lena. She was now adamant on finding a remote location that was safe to land in.

Lena adjusted her head rubbing it onto Supergirl's chest, getting more comfortable slowly and deliberately. 

Supergirl's heart skipped a beat. That was the last thing she expected from the woman and it caused her to feel funny inside. This is not the time Kara to think like that! 

Supergirl landed safely onto the concrete ground. The women were standing facing each other in the parking lot of a closed Library. The lights were still on in the building for security purposes and it was a dim low lighting. Only showing part of both women’s faces.

As Lena was comfortable enough on the ground she removed her hands from the muscular woman delicately. 

"You're learning." Kara winked at Lena. She was impressed in how well Lena handled the whole flight and not only that the man who broke into her office.

Lena smirked back up at the hero. She placed a hand on Supergirl's arm "I have been told I am a fast learner." Lena replied her eyes turning darker as she remained looking at Supegirl as if she was an angel. The way she said so sweetly had caused Kara to gulp.

This woman was definitely not as innocent as she portrayed!

Damnit why did everything have to always be so sexual with this woman! Lena is totally doing this on purpose! 

This was definitely going to be a long night Kara thought to herself. She had to think of what she was going to do next with this woman.

 

 

 

 


	7. What If

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling all the love guys with the kudos and the comments. Again hope you guys continue to like what I write.

 “You seem to be quite calm after what just happened. How are you still so calm?" Kara was inspecting Lena to make sure she got an answer from the woman. She noticed the way Lena had remained so cool and collected, even after their recent ordeal. It made Kara all the more suspicious of the Luthor. Was she her friend or foe? Kara felt that Lena was hiding more than she led on.

She remembered how Lena was studying the infinity symbol in her office only moments prior to the attack. Kara only just fathomed what that really meant! She brushed off how the symbols were placed on Lena's desk in her dream, but this was real life.

Lena could see her mark!

But how could that be? Kara thought she was the only one who could see it! That didn't make sense to her at all. It was too overwhelming to comprehend.

"Well, it shouldn't come as a shock to you; I am a Luthor after all." Lena spoke so sweetly. "Danger is in my DNA." Kara was enamored by Lena's quick witted response, trying to not get so worked up that Lena was the only human who could see her mark!

The Luthor had a twinkle in her eyes when she spoke which always seemed captivating to the young hero.

Lena began to observe her surroundings, making sure that she really was safe as Supergirl made her feel. Of course she was relying on Supergirl to protect her!

It had only been minutes since they found themselves both standing in front of the deserted Library. They were in the middle of nowhere. Dogs were the only thing they could hear barking far away in the distance.

Everything had momentarily become still like only both women existed. 

It really was the perfect night Kara pondered.

The stars were shinning above them so peacefully as if they were the only two on the planet. They were standing so close together yet so far apart in their thoughts. Not aware that they were both hiding something from each other. 

Kara took this opportunity to observe the black skies. She always wondered if she could pin point exactly where Krypton would have been as she gazed up at the stars. She felt like they were looking back down at her too, predicting her next movements. When Kara was younger one of her favorite hobbies became stargazing. She couldn't help but remain hopeful that her family were somehow still out there in space, alive and safe. It made her feel not so alone.

For now this was just a fleeting thought. She for now had to put all her focus intp what she was going to do next with Lena.  _Oh Lena._

Kara couldn't help but think that maybe in another scenario; it would seem as if the two women were out on an old-fashioned date. Lena didn't really need to know what Kara's thoughts were though.

Supergirl was stumped for words. She stood apprehensively trying not to be her awkward self in front of the beautiful woman standing before her.

It didn't take long for Kara to catch on that Lena would have gone on her date tonight. It was Friday night, well what remained of it.

Kara recalled the memory of Lena saying bye to the man in the elevator. He was so cocky knowing that Lena would definitely be seeing him again. Oh Rao no. Kara face was forming a red like shade. She really didn't like that tall man.

There was no mention of this date tonight at all which Supergirl was happy about. No sign of Lena alluding to it at all. If the date was going well Lena wouldn't be up in her office still working she thought. Then again it was Kara who had seen the man not Supergirl but whatever it still made her upset. Kara felt uneasy and her demeanor changed completely. It was as if she had gone from feeling light and breezy to tense and uptight. She couldn't help it. It was as if she was betrayed by the woman. Even though she knew Lena hadn't done anything wrong. Her emotions were running wild.

Lena hadn't noticed the way Supergirl became indifferent until with no apparent reasoning Supergirl began to walk away from her. What is she doing?

"Hey, Where do you think you are going!?" Lena was confused by the way Supergirl at random started to head off in the opposition direction from her. What is she doing? She wasn't really going to leave her standing there alone unprotected and at this time of night? Was she? 

This wasn't like the Supergirl she’d become to know at all. Lena was the cold one not her. It was almost as if the Superhero had two different personalities and Lena was just seeing it now.

"You're not just going to leave me standing here? Alone!" Lena spoke more forcefully. She was vulnerable.

Kara stopped in her tracks deciding to close her eyes and take in everything. She just had to distance herself from Lena, she wasn’t going to leave her on her own. She knew this looked bad but she needed a moment to comprehend everything.

How was this woman so confusing yet so fascinating at the same time? She could understand with Lena's past the reasoning behind her secretive nature. But Kara thought by now she had done enough for Lena to open up to her as Supergirl. After all both women were outcasts in their own way. Kara knew there was a change in her but couldn't stop herself from reacting this way. Was it the mark or was it just her?

"I just, how? Uh, you're so frustrating!" said Kara loudly. Lena was dumbfounded. That was the last thing she expected to hear from Supergirl. There was no filter on Supergirl because as of right now she was letting it all out. Lena let the hero continue ranting. "I could see what you were doing, what you had been researching. You are hiding something from me! You must think I'm an idiot!" Kara knew that she was letting her emotions get in the way of how she really felt.

The realization that Lena went on a date this evening caused the hero to become annoyed and she couldn't help but express herself to Lena childishly. Her attraction for this woman was no excuse for her sudden outburst. At least that’s what she told herself.

"I thought we reached a stage where we could trust each other."

Lena was standing still with poise. Luthor's don't sink under and lower themselves to anyone. They remain tactful and confident, without a doubt always will fight back when challenged! Supergirl at this moment was mad and Lena wasn't going to be the one to add fuel to the fire.

She gave Supergirl a minute to process what she just said. Lena knew it from the moment Supergirl first ever saved her in the alley everything would be different. Well kinda Lena saved herself but still it meant something that she was there. To Lena a touch was all it took for her to be intrigued by the hero. That night Lena went home and started seeing infinity symbols everywhere. Even in her dreams! 

She remembered seeing a red infinity shape glowing on Supergirl's wrist as Supergirl was carrying her towards her balcony. It had appeared on the girl out of nowhere! and she was alarmed wondering what caused it. Since then Lena wanted find out all the information she could about the symbol and the planet Krypton, but there was unfortunately no luck. No such symbols had existed in the planet Krypton. As she was unsuccessful in her findings it caused Lena to become obsessed with the hero. She wasn't sleeping or eating properly. She had to find out what this was and why she felt an unexplainable connection to it. It was odd how she felt not only a connection to Supergirl but her reporter friend Kara too. The energy she felt when she touched Kara was odd at the time. This was all in the span of a week! How could this be? Lena thought there was something wrong with her.

"I-" Lena paused making sure what she said next didn't offend the Superhero. The way Supergirl was looking at her now like a sad puppy, it very muchly reminded her of Kara. Lena brushed that off as soon as she thought of it. How absurd to think they were the same person! "After you had carried me in the alley that day I noticed something glowing from your wrist. There was a red mark that formed like an infinity symbol on your wrist. It just appeared out of nowhere. Literally nowhere! I could see it clear as ever, even underneath your suit. It was so bright and uncanny. I couldn’t think of what to say; I was already trying to adjust to flying with you!"

Kara was listening to how Lena described her mark; it was confronting and impossible to believe. It had to be the truth though. Lena wouldn't lie about this. She at least knew that for certain. Kara's heart was thudding as her mark started to glow and pulsate just like it had done many times before. Lena looked back at the hero and then to her wrist as if the mark knew they were talking about it.

"Exactly like that!" Lena exclaimed.

"Ouch!” Supergirl couldn't help but blurt out. The mark was very painful like when it first ever appeared.

Just as it was becoming more and more unbearable, Lena couldn't continue to watch the hero suffer in pain any longer. Without thinking she placed her hand over the mark. Like water to a flame.

The mark did something quite unexpected; it turned from an angry red color to a light calm blue.

Both girls were alarmed. Their hearts were racing wildly in sync. Supergirl was not in pain anymore, instead she felt a new and delightedly wicked sensation!  _Lust._ Her eyes were black as the night. All her senses were heightened. She needed Lena now and it couldn't be more obvious at this moment. The way Lena was holding onto Supergirl's wrist it felt so natural and sensual. Kara was going through the motions. Her want for Lena intensified dramatically. It was like she was in a trance that she couldn't break out of.

The mark was overtaking her body and mind. Her Kryptonion nature was kicking in. 

Up until this point she had kept her heart under control with her want for Miss Luthor. When it came to love Kara knew she just had to lock it away for a rainy day.

Saving lives was absolutely more important! Lena though was changing the way Kara felt about love or lust or whatever she was feeling at this current moment.

What happened next was a rush and it took both girls by surprise. Supergirl couldn't hold in her craving for the woman any longer. Deep down she knew she had to have her and the thrilling thing was that nothing was going to stop her! 

Supergirl pulled Lena against her body and without warning kissed her deeply.

Lena was wide eyed and flushed at the Superheros ability to grab her so forcefully but so gently at the same time! Her cheeks were blushing dramatically.

This had to be to most unforeseen circumstance that could have happened between the two women tonight!

Nothing had prepared them for this!

Lena at first kissed Supergirl back but it was gone in a flash. Lena couldn't process what was going on. She knew she secretly liked Supergirl but this was happening way too fast!

Supergirl quickly noticed that Lena wasn't kissing her back like the way she did in her dream. This wasn't good she presumed. Supergirl stopped cautiously and was at the same time broken out of her trance.

She witnessed the way Lena pulled back from the hero, flushed and could it be the CEO was hurt?

Did Kara just make a huge mistake?

How in the worlds did that just happen? The last thing Kara remembered was the anger she felt towards the woman. She was upset how Lena went on a date, how she lied to her and was keeping the infinity drawings hidden from her.

Mostly her anger stemmed from the fact she went on a date. But for now she had to remember that she just did something that was out of her control. It was like she had a temporary black out.

Supergirl was also blushing hard. She was finding a way to say sorry or anything remotely acceptable to the frazzled woman.

Lena was fixing herself, looking anywhere but in her line of sight.

"I'm so, so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Supergirl was just as confused as Lena was.

"Don't you dare try to blame the mark Superigirl!” Lena was trying to pull herself together. She was clearly very mad. “That was you all over! I really thought you were different! You made me start to believe superhero’s were good."

Kara could see a tear forming in Lena's eye. She instinctively moved closer towards the woman as Lena noticed and stepped back hesitantly.

"Lena, I-

"Can you just take me home, please?" Lena sadly looked up at Supergirl as she said it. She felt horrible. She knew she did the wrong thing but couldn't explain why. She would never take advantage of Lena like that ever! It was uncalled for and she can't take it back. Things definitely couldn't get any worse for the hero.

 

As Kara was holding Lena in her arms the tension was still thick and raw between the two. She needed to get Lena home as quickly as possible.

Kara knew she had to make it up to the girl. She had to find a way to explain what her mark made her do, of course when she figured it out herself. This time it was definitely the marks fault not hers!

It made Kara super mad!

At this moment she couldn't say anything that would fix this. She needed to take Lena home and let her be in peace.

Kara didn't want to be a burden to her any longer. As she brought the upset woman to the ground Lena mumbled a soft teary ''Thank you." Not looking back as she quickly made her way into her apartment.

Kara watched as Lena walked away from her. She felt like the worst person ever.

She needed to fix this somehow. Kara couldn't let Lena remain hating her because of one mistake. It hurt way too much. Her mark was a reminder of it!

She had to prove she was a good person somehow and fast. Kara breathed in deeply getting teary herself.

Alex was always the best option to help her fix these types of things. But this time she really messed up.

As Kara flew away from Lena’s apartment she noticed her mark change color again. It wasn’t red or blue it but a blend of purple and greenish color. This was becoming more eiry to her. Her mark was now reading her emotions?

So what now it was like a mood ring?

It had taken a while but Kara finally now understood what all meant. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I guess was a bit more serious and angsty but there will definitely be more lighter stuff later on! At the moment I'm just going with the flow.  
> P.s I like it when their is tension between Kara and Lena, it always sets up for a good make up session :D


	8. Trying not to love you

It was one week since Kara saw the heartbroken Luthor and she was not handling the distance well at all. It was causing her to have space from James and Winn too. 

A part of her felt like it wanted to see Lena right now and the other part of her was telling her to let it go. The mark was the only thing stopping Kara from giving up on her chance at redemption with Lena. 

Kara had come to an important realization. Lena Luthor was her  _Soulmate._

Kara remembered as a kid when her cousin Superman married Lois Lane. He told Kara that she was his is soulmate. Superman would always mention that he was never the same when they were a part from each other or upset with one another. He would always be in pain and could never help out others the same way. She comprehended now that that meant physically and emotionally.

He could have given her the heads up about the infinity mark though. That would have saved her a lot of time and panic about it! Kara couldn't blame her cousin though; he would have probably assumed that she was told already about it or something like that.

Her mood swings became only more apparent when she was next to Lena. She felt a strong connection to the woman in general and had an inkling that since they touched, Lena would feel like they are meant to be together too.

The more she thought about it the more it made sense.

Kara relayed all that she could to Alex that night she flew back from Lena's apartment. She was still in shock and so was Alex. Lena didn't deserve that at all and Kara should have known better. Her mark was getting worse and unpredictable.

Kara told her sister everything from the dream to the infinity symbols and most importantly the kiss. It all happened at once she explained. It was as if the red infinity mark controlled her mind and body in that moment.

Of course it was no ordinary kiss but, Kara felt like she was on fire! She was burning up inside. The feeling that took over her when she kissed Lena was something that was too overwhelming to decipher.

She knew if she kept a safe distance from Lena she couldn't hurt her again. All that she wanted was to make amends. Kara was now holding onto the hope that Lena would eventually talk to her again.

At least in one way she could still talk to her as Kara the reporter. The only positive thing she could think of at the moment. She would rather have Lena in her life like this than not at all.

Kara kept herself busy at the DEO day and night. Alex thought it would be best to keep her mind off Lena by giving her her own solo missions. Supergirl was smashing everything well as expected, Kara on the other hand was the one causing the superhero to hold back from her full potential. 

When Kara met Brainy (who was still at the DEO months longer than expected, J'onn still couldn't get rid of him) she was in her human form. Of course that didn't fool Brainy he knew in exactly 3.2 seconds that Kara was Supergirl. He connected with the hero more than most of the other members of the DEO. He was an unexpected positive distraction. Alex just thought he was annoying but knew he was a good asset to the DEO.

 

*** * ***

 

One week and two days it was since her last encounter with Lena. Kara wasn't counting though. Nope.

Winn at random decided to take Kara to lunch to try and cheer his best friend up. He knew about Kara's interaction with Lena and figured out himself that she had a crush on the billionaire. Every time he would mention the CEO's name Kara's face went deep crimson. 

The restaurant he took Kara to was very popular in National City. It was the kind where you'd only be accepted if you knew the owner. Winn knew that Kara had to feel like she was important, so indulging her in pretending she was like one of the rich folks should help brighten her mood.

"See Kara, you might be fooled with this face but hey I just scored both of us a spot in _Dark_ _Darlings._ " Winn was very pleased with his efforts. The owner of this restaurant was a long-time friend of his grandfather's.

"I am very impressed." Kara was checking out the restaurant, quite charmed by its looks and secretive nature. "It sucks that James wasn't able to come, Cat has been hounding him to stay back at the office and take over for her while she goes off to Machu Picchu. Isn't this like her third holiday in two months? I really wish I was her sometimes."

"No, Kara you really don't. In fact it's probably best to never say that out loud again." Winn said as he was sussing out the other people around them. "She is like an alien in-disguise. No offence."

Kara half smiled "None taken." she replied at ease. 

"That uh came out wrong. She just has this way about her that creeps me out. I can't really explain it’s as if she has an eye at the back of her head you know what I mean? It's like - Oh-My-God, Kara you didn't tell me you invited Brainy! Should I be insulted?"

Winn had only been told about him by Kara and his weird tendencies.

Kara looked back and saw Brainy delicately poking the fake potted green plants slowly in astonishment. He was ignoring the usher who was a woman staring at the blue faced man with a troubled expression. The woman decided that it would be easier to avoid eye contact with the man and carried on pretending he wasn't there. "What no I had no idea he was coming! As if I knew he was allowed to be unsupervised. I thought they made sure he wasn't allowed to leave the DEO."

"Probably the DEO had enough of him as well." Winn had one finger on his lips pursing both his lips together as he evaluated the man with uncertainty. 

Kara quickly went over to greet Brainy and without warning took him by the arm. She gave the usher the look that he was unfortunately with her. Kara was pulling the man over towards to Winn and her table, trying not to look so panicked.

"Oh hey Superg-" Brainy had already observed the restaurant in less than 5 minutes. He knew everything about everyone in the room. Kara was wide eyed at what he said. She instinctively put one hand over Brainy's mouth trying not to make it so obvious. 

"You can't address me as that here Brainy!" Kara heart rate was speeding up. She made sure Brainy sat down and shut the hell up!

"So who's your friend my dear Kara?" Winn asked innocently pretending he didn't know anything about the odd blue man. He was sitting watching Brainy look back at him with a bit too much interest. It was freaking Winn out."Okay." Winn slowly moved his seat over towards Kara's chair. Brainy still kept Winn in his line of sight smiling at him as he moved.

"Don't start Winn." Kara again had to think of something quick to make sure Brainy blended in. That and make sure he wouldn't say anything that would blow her cover as Supergirl!

"Oh Fark, um hey Kara so you know I tell you everything right? Even the most important information, I would never keep anything from you!" Winn was talking fast, looking for quick validation from the girl.

"Yes, but what has that got to with anything?" Kara was confused.

"Well so a couple of days ago I overheard Cat talking to Samantha Arias. They were standing right next to my desk so I could hear everything. Samantha invited Cat out to lunch, but Cat couldn't go because she knew she'd be away."

"And..?"

"Well there might be a slight problem."

"Winn!" Kara was getting concerned. Why did he decide to bring this up now?

"Please don't get mad. I completely forgot to tell you about this conversation until I just saw Samantha sitting at one of the tables. Don't look now but she is diagonal to Brainy." Kara unsuccessfully turned her head just as he told her not to. She could see Samantha reading a book.

"Why would I be mad at you that Samantha is here?" Winn wasn't making sense at all.

"I uh forgot to mention that Lena Luthor was also invited to this lunch. And well as I say that speak of the devil!"

Lena eloquently made her way towards the table where Sam was sitting. She removed her sunglasses smoothly and her bag and coat were taken away. She was being fondled over and treated like royalty.

"You have got to be shittin' me"

"Wow Kara I don't think I have ever heard you swear before!"

"Fuckity Fuckers!" Brainy chimed in; he was listening intently to every word. Somehow in the time Winn and Kara were talking Brainy had found himself a newspaper and glasses. He pretended to be reading the paper while observing the billionaire and Kara's idol. 

Both Kara and Winn were speechless.

"How in the world did you get those?" Winn was looking around the room frantically. Kara rolled her eyes.

"Well my name is Brainy.” Brainy replied smugly. “I can lip-read and just now figured out 1017 different solutions for Sup-I mean Kara to approach her crush Lena. I can be your love wingman if you grant me this honor?" Brainy was being serious.

Kara was taken back by how effortlessly Brainy spoke it was as if he knew everything she was going through, like he'd known her whole life story up until now.

"Wingman what the hell? Kara is this dude for real?" Brainy looked at Winn with a smirk. Winn became embarrassed and decided it would be best to keep his mouth shut for now.

"Your thirst for Miss Lena is very obvious. As so there are signs seen in reverse from our dear acquaintance. The woman has been not so subtly gawking back at you since she sat down."

"What!?" Kara half-laughed in disbelief. That couldn’t be! "I honestly think I would have known if Lena had seen me. I mean I notice everything about her!" 

"Possibly not everything, when in love with someone your eyes only tend to see what they want you to see. This is why you're kind of oblivious to simple factors that happen around you. It's like you're temporarily blinded by reality when they are around."

"Continue." Winn cut in intrigued by this new information and decided to take notes. He was jotting down points on his napkin with the pen he stole from Brainy.

Kara's mark started glowing and she had to hide it quickly because she knew now that Lena could see it.

Brainy evaluated how Kara clutched her wrist. "Oh and by the looks of you, you seem to be in pain. That mean that you have found your soulmate. Congratulations!"

"Wha- You know about Kryptonian soulmates?" A flabbergasted Kara replied.

"Yes Kara, I know a lot about anything and everything. To you and your uh mind I would be considered like a God given the amount of information I know at this point in time."

"Let's not go that far." Kara knew Brainy was mocking her.

"Woah!" Winn was amazed at Brainy and naive to the whole conversation unfolding before him. Maybe this guy wasn’t as bad as he thought.  

"I can help you write a poem to express your love for Lena."

"I'm not in love; at least I don't think I am!" Kara’s eyebrows scrunched up.

"Yes.” Brainy was not convinced. “That is coming from someone showing signs of a person who is clearly in love." He chuckled.

"I will start your poem for you. It's no problem at all."

"No that's fine I don't want to-" Brainy cut her off not listening to Kara’s protest.

"I want to taste you like a sin, breathing you out and breathing you in as if we are the only two that existed." Kara was stunned she had no idea what to say. This was getting way out of hand. Brainy ignored the way Kara was signalling to him to shut up.

"If we are unable to be together in real life then let me sleep. If I sleep then let me remain dreaming of your face for all of eternity."

"Dayum this guy is deep!" Winn was still taking notes. He would definitely be using this on his future wife.

This time Kara looked at Lena's table all red in the face. Lena at the exact same noticed Kara staring and looked back at her. Kara's heart skipped a beat. Just as she noticed her clearer Lena was making her way towards Kara’s table.

“Oh Rao no, Brainy for the love of everything good shut up! She is coming over now! Try to look cool guys for me please.” It wasn't much to ask was it?

Kara was fidgeting trying to be as smooth as possible. Lena was swaying her hips closer and closer and Kara couldn’t help but remain still. She was trying to keep her glowing wrist out of Lena’s sight.

If only she was prepared for what happened next.

 

 


	9. Supergirl vs Kara the Reporter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't mean to end on a cliff hanger guys. I legit had a writers block haha hopefully this chapter makes up for it :)

Lena was slowly walking towards Kara, it was making the heroes heart go wild. Even the music overhead was thudding at the same rhythm as her heart. Luckily this restaurant was huge enough so she had a bit more time to process everything before Lena got closer to her. 

Kara was confident that she had been dreaming or experiencing a brain malfunction. Whatever it was though Lena had appeared even more beautiful as of this moment. Kara was frozen.

There was nothing she could do to hide her mark. Kara was mildly panicking and trying to also remain calm. This for the hero was proving very difficult to accomplish. It was heating up fast and out of her control (just like usual). The mark was acting like a multi colored LED flashlight, glowing various colors. Red to green to pink to blue, orange and back to blue. It refused to remain on any particular color for too long. Breathe Kara, just breathe.

She observed a strong blue color forming more dominantly over the rest. Finally landing on blue which was the clear winner. Not for her though.

Crap not again. Just her luck. At least for some reason it stopped glowing. Lena wouldn't be able to notice it through her grey sweater, thank Rao for that! Her deep breathing skills was working.

”Oh come on!” Kara groaned still fully aware what this color meant now. Lust! At least she was kind of prepared this time. 

As if on cue her her whole personality transformed dramatically. The side effects had become overbearing and out of her control, so much that she couldn't sit still. She felt like the blue was running deep through all her veins and changing her whole DNA system.

Kara abruptly straightened up in her chair fearlessly. It was almost comical what the mark was making her do. She began to admire her flawless face in the wine glass in front of her. Kara knew that she was ready as she smacked her lips together and gave a wink to Winn and Brainy. Both guys just looked back at Kara in shock. Brainy was actually intrigued but just as of this moment had seemed to be copying Winn's reactions.

Kara was too oblivious to notice as for now Lena was her only target.

“Watch out guys, I’m going to charm the pretty skirt off of Lena!” Kara said suggestively while moving her glasses up and down quickly. She knew she was behaving very smug like and egotistical but Oh it felt so good!

Kara shot out from her seat in one swift movement to catch Lena before she reached their table. 

"Kara, Kara! What the hell are you doing?" Winn was looking around the restaurant making sure his friend wasn't being so obvious. "Sit back down!" Winn caught her arm before she had a chance to do anything irrational. He was witnessing his best friend act like she was hypnotized. Winn was just trying to get her to come to her senses. He had never seen Kara behave like this before and up until now and he had such high hopes for her too. So sad.

Oh god Kara will definitely regret this once she snaps out of this trans she is in! 

"Getting my girl, Duh!" Kara replied surely as she tactfully removed Winn's hand from her arm. 

"Kara do you really think that's the best thing now? -"

"Don't worry boys I got this!" A very confident Kara began to flaunt her way over in Lena's direction. 

"So this is what pea-cocking means in the 21st Century?" Brainy had returned to pretending to read the newspaper. He was still wearing the same glasses he had occupied only just moments ago. The blue faced man clearly didn't blend in with his surroundings and the other people at the tables were frequently giving him funny looks. Brainy was too distracted anyways. He was actually in awe of Kara's fast mood change. This was history in the making and he had front row seats.

"This is incredible!"

"What?" Winn was baffled. "No, that's just Kara hypnotized or something like that."

"Fascinating, I calculated that this was something she would have done without the use of her powers. She mustn't be able to control the mood changes yet. Kara looks to still be in the early stages of meeting her Soulmate." Brainy replied as he was observing Kara walk away from their table.

"Fascinating? Really? You've got to be kidding me. You know how messed up this is right? Kara is going to kill me for not trying to stop her! Besides, how do you know so much about her mark anyways?"

"Kara is not the first Superhero I have crossed paths with over my time." Brainy shrugged.

There was a delay in Kara's approach to Lena. Luckily Lena was temporarily distracted by the usher giving back her bag and coat. Sam must have left already. 

The air in the restaurant had changed. It was if time stood still.

Even with Kara's new found confidence she noticed the subtle change around her. She decided to use her super hearing to zone out the sounds of people's voices surrounding her. Kara was now only able to hear the sharp breathing of a man who sounded like he was a wall distance between herself and the restaurant. He was mumbling Luthor and kill over and over again. Her mark was pulsating fast and she just knew it was a warning. She needed to be there to protect Lena. Kara was contemplating that this man was no regular human as his heart beat was indifferent to a humans. The man was drawing himself closer and closer to the entrance. By the sounds of his rapid breathing she was able to unravel what his next move was.

This man was on a mission and Kara felt like it wasn't pleasant visit. She could hear specifically the sound of chains clinking up and down. They sounded like weapons.

He had been as of this moment pacing back and forth trying to find the right time to make himself shown. Kara already prepared for what she had to do next.

As Kara turned back to view Lena, Lena in the mean time had been analyzing the reporter with genuine concern. She had minutes ago finished taking what she needed from the usher and was continuing her way towards the exit of the restaurant. 

The man's heart beat had spiked and Kara knew what his next move was. The closer Lena was walking to her the more this man was becoming agitated. He was here to attack Lena.

Like hell she would let that happen!

Kara was fortunately in close enough distance range to Lena not to have to use her super speed. In the spur of the moment Kara ran over in front the woman to create a blockade between Lena and the man who was now in full sight.

Lena was alarmed not understanding what the reporter was doing.

"Are you right there? You do know that I happen to have my own body guard." Lena was amused at Kara's seriousness.

"Just stay still." Kara was studying the way the man was looking around the restaurant trying to find Lena.

"Excuse me, I am not a dog!" Kara wasn't listening to her properly. Lena was not in the mood for Kara's odd behavior today. She started to walk away. Kara noticed and gently but firmly grabbed Lena's hand to keep her in place. Lena was wide eyed and stood still, knowing there had to be a good explanation for this.

The man had finally made himself known and the other customers were acting in panic. They all knew he wasn't there to wine and dine. Lena stumbled back to try and take in what was happening and who this man was. Kara had again grabbed her to keep her close by. Kara was struggling to compartmentalize that this man was trying to kill Lena and also that the woman was flush against the back of her body. She was trying her best to not think that in another reality she would have turned around to kiss Lena intensely. Stop it Kara! She needed to focus!

The man had spiked blondish hair with a third eye. The third eye was located at the back of his head. On a side note Winn had just said he thought Cat Grant had a third eye, how odd, she had to let him know that was uncanny that was after they survived all this! 

Back to reality.. The man acquired many tattoos all over his face and arms. His scar was situated across his neck and was thumping hard. He looked as if he was going to self destruct unless he got what he wanted. This man had one purpose and that was to take down Lena Luthor.

What the man didn't know was that Kara was always a step ahead! Supergirl never backs down from a fight.

"Shut the hell up. Everyone!" The alien was violent in his pursuit as he pushed one of the waiters out his way. Glasses had smashed which was followed by outcries of panic and crying babies since his arrival.

Silent screams were echoing all around the restaurant and Kara knew that her first instinct was right, this man was one of the bad aliens. 

He straight away recognized where Kara was standing protecting Lena. To be exact they were about four tables in distance from each other.

The alien spontaneously pelted his knife towards Kara and Lena. Time had slowed down as Kara decided to use her super speed to calculate how fast the knife was flying.

She instinctively grabbed Lena's waste and lifted her out of harms way heroically. The knife hit Kara's back and the sharp silver dented itself. Brainy noticed this and quickly ran to grab the knife so any onlookers wouldn't be suspicious. Kara knew she would have to thank him later for doing that!

Lena was out of breath as she landed on top of Kara.

The man was furious. Supergirl! He should have known. There was no way he could win this fight now!

Kara was distracted as her mark was now a mixture of orange and blue (Whatever that meant). She was looking deeply into Lena's eyes and both faces were flustered. Lena could only feel muscle beneath her. It was if Kara was acting like her own personal comfort pillow. Heart beats were racing in sync as their bodies meshed well together and they could both feel it. Kara's glasses had flown off due to her lifting Lena out of harms way. Lena could see Kara's eyes clearly and felt a rush. She thought that Kara looked very similar to Supergirl.

Lena had suddenly figured it all out! How could she be so stupid?

Kara was Supergirl!

Unbeknownst to Kara who was making sure the woman was safe. She had no idea that Lena had just come to this sudden conclusion.

There was a spark in both girls eyes and Kara had to do something to break Lena's hardcore staring. She couldn't focus on the woman in that way right now. This was really not the time to be thinking about Lena inappropriately!

Kara could see from the gap over Lena's head the alien parting the restaurant in a hurry. He had caused a lot of havoc and distress on the remaining customers. This would definitely be something on the news later on.

Kara awkwardly mumbled ‘illjustgetup’ in one breath and helped Lena delicately get back on her feet. To Lena it felt like the reporter must have been doing some weights recently, because she did not look that strong at all.

Kara made sure to check that Lena wasn’t hurt before she apologized, telling the CEO she needed to leave now. Lena didn't even have a chance to reciprocate a 'thank you' to the brave girl. Instead she witnessed two men, one with a blue face following Kara speedily out of the restaurant. 

Lena was left standing watching Kara leave just like the remaining customers. They all together were admiring Kara for her heroic way of thinking and how she somehow just saved them all!

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

"It's Ok Kara, you can't always catch them straight away." Winn was trying to comfort the hero. He had one arm on her shoulder and was short of breath. They were only one block away from _Dark Darling's_ but that was still enough to break Winn.

He would have exercised more if he knew had to be chasing an alien down the street today!

What a day! Kara was defeated in the sense she had lost the man. There was nothing more she could do but to go back to the DEO and research more about the alien. Also why in the world was he trying to kill Lena?

It was as if Lena seemed to be getting attacked on a regular basis and it wasn't be stopping any time soon. Unless Kara caught this man, she was certain from memory he was the same man who had broke into Lena's office. This was her responsibility destiny or not.

"We'll get him and you bet I won't sleep until I do!" Kara responded, speaking in true hero fashion.

Brainy walked back to the pair as Kara was speaking, he appeared to be holding a fresh croissant in one hand and a coffee in the other. How he had time to get that was up to Winn and Kara's imagination.

Brainy as usual didn't seemed too distressed, instead he decided to use this time to fix up his hair in one of the shops display mirrors close by. Brainy already knew who the man that had escaped was, but, as he was from the future it was important to not relay any of that info to the others. It would cause an disrupt in the future timeline and Brainy was not going to be blamed again for any adjustment in the universe. Everything had to happen accordingly. Good or bad.

"If I may suggest something?" Brainy inquired. Winn was still catching up to his normal breathing pace. He looked at Brainy to imply that he was still listening to their conversation.

"Go ahead." Kara was out of options.

"I would recommend that you should first apologize to Lena."

"Apologize for what? I just saved her life!"

"Not as Kara but as Supergirl." Kara was taken aback. How did Brainy know? She should know by now not to be too surprised about what he knows already about her.

"I agree!" Winn was siding with Brainy on this one.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

That evening Supergirl made her way towards Lena's apartment building. It had been a very long day she contemplated as she landed on Lena's balcony like she had done many times before. Kara didn't feel as welcome this time though.

Supergirl could see Lena talking on her phone delightfully as she was getting prepared for bed. Supergirl used her special hearing to listen in on her conversation. 

On the other end of the line it sounded like the man she had caught snogging Lena in the elevator. He was making Lena laugh which didn't sit too well with Kara. Kara was jealous and decided from now on that she was the only one who was allowed be the cause of the sweet noises coming from Lena's mouth. 

Supergirl like in the past went to fly directly into Lena's open door but was awkwardly thrown off by an invisible force. She suddenly fell hard onto the surface. "What the hell?" Supergirl continuously decided to fly and fall again and again.

She was being haltered from this type of shield Lena invented. 

Lena had kept it open as it had been a nice night and to prepare for Supergirl's inevitable return. Lena knew that Supergirl would eventually apologize to her for kissing her it was just a matter of time.

Lena turned around to observe Supergirl fall down repeatedly, she presumed it was for at least the dozenth time.

It was quite hilarious watching this happen to the hero. The invisible shield she created was working just as well as she hoped it would. 

"Calleb, I'm going to have to call you back and we can talk more over lunch this week?" Lena waited for an answer, said bye to the man and hung up. She made her way over to Supergirl watching her and still smiling.

She thought Superheroes were meant to be clever? Shaking her head towards the red caped girl.

Supergirl was looking back at Lena with an unreadable expression. How was Lena finding this all amusing? She-just-wanted-to-talk.

"I just-" _BANG_   "I just want to talk to you!" Supergirl's voice was part muted but Lena could still hear the woman clearly.

"Oh really?" Lena was finding this all amusing. This was pay back. "Just to talk Or to try and kiss me again?" Lena's heart skipped a beat as she said it. It wasn't unpleasant their sort of unpredictable kiss, but Supergirl still had to apologize for springing it on her. She also knew that Supergirl was Kara so it became all the more fun to watch.

Lena was teasing her hero deliberately.

"I'm not! I'm sorry! Very sorry!" Supergirl fell down for the last time, deciding not to get up.

Lena could only see before her Supergirl's classic puppy dog eyes. It was cute how Supergirl was so determined to get inside. She decided she wouldn't be mean and torture the girl any longer.

Lena walked over to her desk to press a button and the invisible shield between them was gone.

Supergirl looked back up at Lena like she still wasn't convinced Lena would listen to her or let her in.

"Come inside Supergirl." Lena confirmed as she was walking away from Supergirl swinging her hips purposely side to side. Supergirl gulped. She quickly got up from the ground and followed her inside before the woman had a chance to change her mind.

Kara was positive this was her second chance!

Lena on the other hand already figured out that Supergirl was Kara. She decided she was now going to use this to her advantage instead of confiding in the hero. Lena was now going to make this into a game.

So far the Reporter scored 1 point and Supergirl 0.

The future event that were about to unfold between the two woman was too exciting for the Luthor to fathom. Supergirl was too naive to comprehend this and Lena was at the moment one step ahead of the hero, just like always.

Game on!

 


	10. I Know Who You Really Are, Supergirl!

Kara was hesitant to make any sudden movements as she finally had the nerve to follow Lena inside. She decided this time to let Lena make the first move. As it is after all the billionaire's home.

This also refrained her from speaking at random, like for instance unexpectedly blurting out "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU LENA, YOU'RE MY SOULMATE!" was not at all tactful. She had to pace herself instead and work on being the hero she knew Lena wanted her to be!

Kara proceeded to act as casual as she could and took a seat on Lena's plush couch. Very fancy and kinda bouncy she thought, Winn would love this. Lena looked at Supergirl noticing the way the girl was having a bit too much fun on the couch. She smiled finding it adorable. Again Supergirl was oblivious to Lena's fixated glance. Lena offered the hero a glass of water and left the room smirking to her-self.

Kara was trying to think of what to say or how she would explain herself to Lena. Her heart was beating more dramatically. Kara used her breathing technique to make sure her mark didn't suddenly change colors again.

By letting Kara inside it looked as though the woman had already half forgave her. Lena was taking a lot longer to return to the room then Kara had expected. This made her feel a bit more uneasy as she resulted to her usual fidgeting. Since the time Lena left the room, Kara could easily tell you all the items around the room. It was as if she was waiting for an appointment with the Luthor. This all felt so formal and she didn't want it to be. The only thing missing would be the cheesy upbeat music playing overhead to entertain her.

Lena eventually re-entered the room not too long after and Supergirl sat up straight. Kara knees suddenly became weak and her eyes were widened. The woman had thrown her off; She not only brought her back a glass of water with lemon but in that time changed her outfit completely! Lena was now wearing an elegant satin black and red, night robe. Supergirl noticed that Lena was also holding in the other hand a glass of red wine she had poured for herself. Supergirl comprehended that this woman was definitely a tease and it was totally unfair!

Kara tried to not gawk at the woman for too long. Why was she doing this? It was like she was reading Kara's mind. 

Supergirl thanked Lena for the water as she handed it to her. She waited patiently for Lena to get settled before speaking. 

There was a bit of an awkward pause as Supergirl was trying to form a sentence. Say anything Kara. Anytime now! Now! Now would be great. Do it!

"So uh nice water, I mean you, I mean weather tonight. The weather here tonight is fab!" Wow! What is wrong with her? And who says fab? Is there a loose screw in her brain? Lena was just looking back at hero forcing herself not to smile. Her head lowered itself as she was blushing and started to giggle. 

Hearing Lena giggle was possibly the most delightful sound to Kara's ears. It lighted her up inside. It was as if she just swallowed the sweetest candy listening to that noise. Everything this woman did made Kara crush on the CEO harder. (Because it was only a crush NOT love) 

Supergirl proceeded to take a sip of water to calm her-self down. She at the same moment noticed Lena raising one of her eyebrows looking directly into Supergirl's eyes and formed her special half smirk, reserved only just for Supergirl. Instead of being the graceful hero she normally was, Supergirl had started a coughing fit. Fantastic! It was the water which didn't go down properly like it was meant to. 

Lena went from giggling to laughing louder. It amazed her how she could not see before that Supergirl and Kara were the same awkward clumsy person or alien. This only made her like the hero more. 

Supergirl composed herself slowly and lightly laughed back at Lena. Upon seeing Lena's face her stomach flipped. The butterflies were flying inside all over and making them-selves comfortable. Supegirl somehow courageously decided to speak again. 

"So does that mean you forgive me?" Kara asked with a bit of apprehension.

Lena observed the red and blue woman before her still smiling. Well, as charming as Supergirl is she wasn't going to make it that easy for her. Oh no! 

"Yes, but, I still need an explanation." Lena remained elegant as always. Kara knew this was coming.

"OK, well it's kind of an interesting story really." Lena was staring at Supergirl giving her a nod that she approved of her to continue her story. Supergirl decided specifically only tell Lena about her mark not how she was her soulmate or destined to save her from turning evil. Too much info for now she thought. She would save that conversation for another rainy day! As for now her purpose was just to explain why she kissed her.

"Basically since I started high school, I was in the early stages of forming all my powers. Nearly every year I had discovered something new about myself and it became sort of the norm. I was fortunate to have my cousin and my sister Alex to reassure me that I was OK. It was only up until my 18th birthday, a red infinity mark appeared all of a sudden on my wrist. It's like my own personal tattoo. Here I'll show you." Kara took this moment to show the woman her mark. The mark displayed the color red and Kara could only presume that this meant she was calm. She was learning to control the changes of the colors better.

Supergirl studied Lena to make sure that she was following and not scaring the woman off as she continued talking. "So what ended up happening was that my mark remained just like a tattoo. Nothing could remove it. I didn't think much of it. Believe me I had no idea why I had it, I just at the time thought it was something that only my race acquired, to somehow show that we were all connected or something." Lena was still listening intensely. "Now I hadn't felt any pain in my wrist well only up until I met you." Supergirl was going red in her face. 

"Me? Why me?"

"Good question, we don't need to get into the technicality of it." Kara looked around the room trying to find a distraction. Lena looked back at Supergirl with the expression that she had to know now! Crap! Kara had dug herself a hole there. "Fine, I'll tell you, it's really not that exciting." She said as she refused to focus her eyes directly on Lena. "So when I met you the mark started glowing and I was in pain -thenitsuddenlyturnedblueonenightwhichmademekissyou!" Kara had been embarrassed so she mumbled the last bit too fast on purpose.

"Supergirl.." Lena's eyes seemed caring and nonjudgmental. She was being very patient with her hero. That didn't make this any easier for Kara to express herself though; it only gave her reassurance of how amazing this woman actually was! 

"I well, uh, so you see, ever since I met you I've been in pain." Lena's face showed predictable confusion.

"Oh, really?" Lena eventually smirked.

"Uh no! I don't mean like that! It's like good pain!" Lena displayed a small smile on her cherry red kissable lips. It drove Supergirl wild as she refrained herself from kissing her soundly. "If that's a thing, Uh, so anyways- " Kara breathed in deeply while working out how she was going to express the next thing she said. "-That night you had a break in at L-Corp and I saved you, I had already figured out at that point that I felt something for you." Lena took a sharp breath as Supergirl kept going, she was on a roll and she knew it. Lena was hers. "So when we were standing outside the Library, I thought you looked like the prettiest girl, I mean woman I have ever seen! Unfortunately though it doesn't stop there."

Lena was stunned at the hero's revelation that she liked her. How could she in return not be attracted to this woman? This woman was perfect.

"As you already know I am not from this world and because I am only still new at controlling my mark, I discovered something that night. It changes colors! And That night it turned blue." Supergirl finished.

Lena was taken aback. This girl was always a constant surprise to her. She was observing the mark waiting for it to change color at this instant, but was instead dissatisfied.

"Why isn't it changing colors now?"

Supergirl laughed as she could already work out what Lena was thinking. 

"I have since our uh sort of kiss had to control myself around you." Supergirl blushed hard. 

"Control?" Lena was acting dumb but couldn't help but love that fact she was getting this kind of reaction from Supergirl. She was flattered and turned on at the same time. 

Supergirl paused for a few seonds before she spoke next.

"Go on." Lena had to know!

"Well, I figured out that the color blue, it means lust." Kara looked down hoping she hadn't freaked her out.

Lena gasped. Wow!

"So do you f-feel anything for me right now?"

"No."

Lena was a bit crushed at that response.

"No." Supergirl continued. "Actually I feel very strongly for you but am trying very hard to contain my feelings for you. If I wasn't I fear my mark would be drastically displaying all the colors of the rainbow as of this moment!" As Supergirl spoke Lena was leaning into the hero closer and closer. Everything the woman was saying was so alluring. Lena didn't need to hear much more. She wanted the hero now!

Both girls were drawing closer into each other's orbit like magnets.

Supergirl was close enough to smell Lena's sweet scent, the one she was missing. Their lips were inches apart and Supergirl was looking into Lena's eyes all dopey like. Both eyes were dark black; they both wanted each other bad and it was so obvious! "Do you, you know, feel anything now?" Lena delicately whispered, breathing her sweet breath onto the hero. Supergirl was enchanted; She was under Lena's spell and couldn't ask for anything better.

"Kiss me." Supergirl whispered her voice was lower. Lena didn't even have to respond as she put her glass of wine down and dived onto Supergirl, they were on the couch as she pulled herself up on top of the athletic woman. 

Their kissing was soft and delicate and like in Kara's dream, then eventually becoming more rough and passionate. They were refusing stop to breathe for air, making sure they could taste every inch of each other. The aroma was strong between the two women. Kara was in heaven! She had waited so long for this! Her mark was a strong blue color and this time Lena noticed. Supergirl began to take off her blue and red suit and now was just wearing her bra and panties and Lena was in pure bliss. She pulled back noticing Supergirl's mark in disbelief. It was all real! Supergirl took this moment to see Lena like it was the first time. This woman took her breath away. 

"You have the most unbelievable green eyes I've ever seen!" Supergirl was getting lost in Lena’s eyes. 

Lena fell back into her hero embracing every part of her. Legs were blended together well, and rocking against each other. Lena's smooth legs brushed against the delicate areas of Supergirl underneath her and it caused so much pleasure for the hero. Hands were going everywhere exploring each others bodies. Supergirl gently drifted her hands to Lena's bottom and grabbed hard with both hands squeezing it against her. Lena squealed in delight. Oh Rao this felt incredible! Hearts were beating in sync like they were supposed to.  

To Lena, Supergirl was reading her body exactly how she wanted her too. She had never felt this way about anyone else before! Lena tried to not become too overwhelmed of how quickly this all happened. Supergirl had only just minutes ago revealed to her that she liked her! How crazy now they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

They haven't even had their first date yet. Also besides that other thing that Supegirl is Kara.. Lena thought to herself.

Omg! Lena became wide eyed in shock. Lena realised she had to stop!

All of a sudden Lena shot up from the hero and pushed herself up off the woman. Her face was flushed.

No she was doing the right thing she told herself.

Supergirl was surprised. What just happened? She contemplated as she scrunched her eyebrows together. Supergirl was looking up at the woman who was now sitting on the other side of the couch. No, why did she stop? It didn't make any sense to her. Lena had her body positioned with her back towards Supergirl. She couldn't look back at Kara or Supergirl right now.

She thought this game she invented would be fun but instead she just realized she's only hurting herself!

Supergirl came to her senses sitting back up and fixing herself up, putting her top back on. 

"Are you OK? 

"I'm fine."

Kara wasn't convinced. "No, you're not I can see it on your face." Supergirl moved herself closer to Lena. She automatically started kissing the back of Lena's open neck making sure that she didn't leave any spots untouched. Supergirl's front was against Lena's back and she was rubbing her arms all over Lena's arms and waist. She couldn't help herself. Lena was definitely a sight for sore eyes. Supergirl effortlessly used one of her hands to delicately turn Lena's head towards her to start kissing her feverishly again. It was more desperate this time because Supergirl wanted to make sure was entwining them together so well that even Lena wouldn't want break apart from her again! Supergirl was being her charming and romantic self for Lena only.

"Supergirl, Stop." Lena said gently. "You have to go." She was upset and Kara could see it in her eyes.

"Did I do something wrong, again?" Supergirl lightly laughed. This seemed to be an on-going thing between them, Supergirl messing up. This time though Supergirl thought that she was doing well and Lena wanted her back.

"I really need you to go, please don't make this any more difficult than it needs to be." Kara looked back at her with puppy dog eyes. 

She sighed but respected Lena enough not to continue trying to kiss her. Supergirl got up from the couch and made her way towards Lena's open glass door. Before she went to fly off she looked back at Lena.

"I'm not giving up on you. Just remember that!" Lena was shocked by what the girl said, watching her fly off into the night sky. 

Lena breathed in slowly. She had to talk to Supergirl and tell her how she knows she is lying to her about being Kara.

But first she needed time to figure out how.  

 

 


	11. Whatever You Want Me To Be

Kara had woken up from another nightmare that week. It had been her fourth one since her last interaction with Lena. It was getting harder to keep up with how Lena felt about either Kara or Supergirl! It was all messing with Kara's head.

Kara could not quite remember her dreams very well only that it had been distorted with images of her red mark. The dream started off innocent then gradually becoming a lot more dark and intense. The visions emerged of Supergirl saving Lena from the same explosion she had previously seen and not long after kissing the CEO passionately.

On the fourth night Kara had her nightmare it extended to show Lena and herself intensely making love, then a blackness overshadowed her mind transforming the scene into Lena outrageous at the hero. She was yelling at Kara for lying to her about her identity. This was the muse behind the woman evolving and inevitably turning evil. The image transformed again so Kara could now see Lena surrounded by the DEO with guns pointing at her. She was outnumbered.

“LENA! NO!” Kara yelled.

Kara had finally woken up from her endless dreaming and became aware of her surroundings. She noticed that she was on her couch not in her bed.

How did she get there? She couldn't even remember preparing herself for bed the night before! This couldn’t be good if she was forgetting simple things like that.

Kara sat up and rubbed her eyes roughly to remove the sleep dust. She noticed her sister Alex was making rough  _clinking_ noises in the kitchen. Alex had been preparing herself breakfast and a little extra for Kara like she always did. The smell of coffee and bacon made Kara's stomach grumble loudly. She had woken up with hunger pains from her tireless dreaming.

Alex turned her head to observe her sister in delight, she found it highly amusing how Kara was confused by her surroundings.  

”Geezus Kara, could you be any more obvious?” She giggled.

”What do you mean?” Kara yawned as she got up and started making her way towards her kitchen table.

”Really, you don't know?" Kara scrunched her eyebrows in loss of what her sister was referring to. "You were moaning Lena Luthor’s name over and over again.”

Kara became all red in the face. Oh shit. She hadn't realized her dreams resulted in her speaking out loud! Alex was laughing louder at Kara's new found embarrassment.

It had been two long torturous months since she had been in the presence of the one and only Lena. The last memory of the woman didn’t evoke the happy ending Kara wanted or even could predict would happen between them. 

"Oh and there is more!" Alex said with a sparkle in her eyes while at the same time placing Kara's breakfast in front of the girl. Alex had a sip of her own coffee smirking at the way her sister had resulted to place her head in both hands in shame. 

Kara groaned. This was so not becoming the best start to her day!

"So up until now I only just figured out that you sleep fly when you're having _those_ kind of dreams!" Alex winked.

"What!? That's not true!" Kara was blushing harder.

"Uhuh, I saw you! Well whatever helps you sleep at night little sis." Alex smiled as she grabbed her coat. She took one last bite of her toast and starting making her way out. She stopped and turned to look back at Kara with one last thought in mind. "Why don't you just tell Lena you have the hots for her already?" 

"Alex!"

"Come on Kara, the whole wide world knows, even Lena knows!"

"It's just too complicated. I can’t."

"Not with that attitude! Kara you deserve to have love in your life too! You give too much and expect so little in return. You need to go and fight for what you want!" Kara was surprised at what Alex just said to her.

"That was unexpectedly sweet of you to say." Kara said as she was looking thoughtfully at her breakfast. She took a bite of her own toast to settle the consistent groaning in her stomach.

"Yeh, well don't get used to it. It was definitely a one-time thing." As Alex went to walk back out of her apartment she called out to Kara. "Also make sure you don't have sex with Lena on our couch. That spot is only reserved for Maggie and I!" Alex slammed the door shut behind her leaving Kara with her eyes wide open.

Kara looked back at the couch she had just slept on in disgust. She shuddered thinking about how many nights she has slept on that couch since Maggie and Alex had been dating! Her not so favorite couch anymore!

Kara was going to make sure that she would need to put on her 'to do list' to sterilize everything in their apartment!

“Gross!”

Kara observed her clock. Shit, she was late for work! In a flash Kara transformed into her Supergirl suit as she quickly made her way towards the Catco building.

 

 

*** * ***

 

Kara flew to her work in less than a minute. She was only 5 minutes late by the looks of it. Not bad she thought. Maybe Cat hadn't noticed her missing yet.

Oh who was she kidding she was screwed! 

 

"Keira! Keira!"

"Sorry Miss Grant!" Kara could hear the woman's voice calling out to her. Kara noticed Winn was watching their interaction and quickly mouthed _good luck_ to Kara.

Kara rushed into Cat's office with a coffee in one hand placing it in Cat's outstretched hand. Cat remained looking down at her work.

"I have been calling you for nearly an hour Keira. This is unacceptable!" Kara looked at her watch with confusion. She was definitely only 5 minutes late. "I understand you young ones these days feel like you can get away with doing nearly practically anything, but for now what is more important is that I can feel my throat getting drier by the minute. I need to be in top shape at all times Keira and you should know this about me by now."

"It won't happen again Miss Grant, you can be sure of that!" Kara replied sincerely.

Even after defeating aliens and stopping crime, Kara will always be sure of one thing and that is Cat Grant scares the hell out of her more than doing all of those things combined!

"No you better hope it won’t. For now actually there is something that you can do for me." Kara straightened up her stance showing that she was ready for her new task. She was prepared for anything to take her mind off Lena.

"I need you to visit Lena Luthor and interview her again." 

"Wait, what?" Kara blurted out unexpectedly. Kara’s heart skipped a beat like it always had when she heard Lena’s name. That was definitely the last thing she needed at the moment.

"But don't you think -"

Cat stood up from her chair giving Kara a look to stop her from finishing her sentence.

"No but's or what's Keira. I need someone to go and interview Lena about the recent attacks she's had and see how she is coping." Kara nodded dumbly. "Her face has been all over National City Daily. Since she only trusts Catco to interview her truthfully and I need someone I myself trust to interview her asap. So I have chosen you to go and find out everything you can. Go on, shoo." Cat waved Kara away.

Kara turned around and sighed. Her mark was weakly pulsating and she knew herself that if she didn't make amends with Lena soon it could also be part of the reason why Lena may turn evil.

 

 

*** * ***

 

 

Kara greeted Jess, Lena's assistant with a nervous smile. This time was let in straight away by the _buzz_ sound that followed after. The sound was something to notify Lena of her presence. Kara exhaled before she opened Lena's door, trying desperately not to overthink about what would happen next with the woman. 

Lena as expected was sitting at her office desk professionally typing away. The woman purposely delayed looking up at the reporter even though Kara knew full well that Lena was well aware she was in the room.

Kara didn't want to be rude so she let the CEO finish off what she needed to do and remained standing awkwardly.

"Kara, how unexpected of you to show up." Lena raised one of her eye brows still looking down at her laptop and Kara wasn't sure if that was sarcasm or not. "The last time I saw you, you saved my life and I wasn't able to extend my gratitude before you had suddenly ran off."

The woman sounded annoyed and Kara had to make sure what she said next sounded convincing.

"I-I uh I had just remembered I was late for an important meeting at work. It was uh very urgent. I am glad you are safe but."

Lena was not convinced as she could tell that Kara was lying, but didn't press the issue any further. She had to remind herself that Kara the reporter was still the innocent one. She also had to let Kara believe she had no idea she knew she was Supergirl. Kara had begun to fidget and Lena noticed that this was a trait that Supergirl and the reporter seemed to share when they interacted.

Lena tilted her head up observing the reporter in front of her.

"I just wanted to say thank you to my own hero." The way Lena said 'hero' voluptuously made Kara gulp.

"I guess I was just in the right place at the right time Lena." Lena smiled showing her pink cheeks and a sparkle in her eyes. She loved the way her name came off so smoothly from Kara’s lips. 

Lena slowly got up from her seat and at the same time Kara automatically took a step back. Kara internally lectured herself hoping that she wasn’t too obvious to Lena.

Lena saw the sudden movement from the girl and raised one of her eye brows again.

Dammit she noticed, of course she would Kara thought. How stupid of her to react that way instinctively by stepping back. She needed to resolve whatever this was with the woman not make it worse.

"You know I don't bite Kara." Lena said cheekily noticing the way Kara formed an 'O' shape on her lips. Kara flashed back a look of embarrassment.

Lena was very aware that Kara was acting in accordance to their last time seeing each other. Lena had the upper hand at this moment as she exerted her confidence over the reporter.

Kara knew that Lena was mocking her and had to enforce self-control to make sure she wasn't taken off guard yet again. 

"No, I know that." Kara this time decided to be brave and took a step towards Lena instead. She was taking back her control or whatever she had left of it.

"Not many people would have done what you did, especially considering my last name and its reputation." 

"I believe everyone should be judged by their own merits." Kara replied sincerely looking into Lena's eyes as she said it. Lena looked daringly back into Kara's eyes creating the unique tension she missed with the reporter.

Kara's mark was displaying the color blue underneath her blue shirt as if this was the only color that had shown while Lena was around. Kara had covered her mark very well this time, even Lena couldn't see it. Lena could still sense that Kara's mark was getting stronger from their close proximity and that was something Kara couldn't hide. This was apparent to Lena as well because as of this moment Kara's eyes were burning with desire looking directly into her own. Kara hadn’t shown any care of how obvious she was being.

Lena was going to make Kara be the one to cave in this time. If she wanted her she had to prove it!

The first time Lena had noticed Kara in pain she knew for certain she felt an explainable connection between herself and the hero. It all stemmed from a simple touch between her and Supergirl which was too powerful to ignore. The only thing was the first time Lena visited Catco she hadn't noticed the mark at all. It was only up until Supergirl had carried her home from the alley the day after she saw the mark for the first time clearly. Lena was hard on herself for not realizing all this sooner. Like for instance when Kara went to interview her at her own office and left unexpectedly and her strange behavior, not catching on that Kara and Supergirl were the same person!

Lena had been fooled to think Kara was just another reporter. She won’t be fooled again she promised herself.

The amount of research she had done up until this point and still finding nothing. Not only that but how it all makes sense now Kara's and Supergirl's nervousness around the her. It was so obvious how couldn’t she see it before? Lena was snapped out of her thoughts.

Kara had somehow during Lena’s pondering moved closer towards her. Lena gracefully began to walk deliberately around to the front of her desk, leaning against it with one leg crossed over the other with both arms folded. Lena was intrigued by the way Kara was looking back at her so irresistibly.

Kara took this opportunity to be brave again and keep the passion ignited between them. 

"I was brought up with the knowledge that heroes are supposed to be rewarded." Kara decided instead to continue the conversation from before.

"Oh really?” Lena raised both of her eye brows this time. Kara was being cocky and it made Kara all that much more appealing. Lena spoke the next part delicately, almost shy. “And what would the appropriate reward be, Kara?"

Kara took another step forward and Lena noticed what Kara was not so subtly doing. Lena was very observant and smart enough to work out Kara's intentions. She decided to make the girl work even harder. Lena pushed herself off from her office desk and took one step away from Kara, challenging the reporter.

Lena smirked back at Kara as she became grounded. Kara was amused and aroused at their new competition in which Lena initiated.

Kara loved games and Lena was worth the prize.

Both girls knew what they were getting themselves into and couldn't get enough.

"I think you know what I want." Kara tested Lena.

"No, I don't think I do." It was like watching a tennis match between the two women. As Kara spoke she took one step closer and when Lena replied she reciprocated by taking a step back. Unknown to Lena, Kara was purposely moving her in the direction towards one of her own cornered walls.

Just like an insect catching their prey Kara was not giving up.

Kara was winning and she wasn't going to let anything stop her from getting the woman this time!       

Lena eventually felt a soft bang against her back and her eyes widened slightly. Kara trapped her in her own office very smoothly and Lena couldn’t believe it! Their unspoken attraction to each other was growing more and more heated. 

Kara smiled childishly at Lena as if she knew all along she was going to win.

"You should know me well enough by now, Miss Luthor, to understand what I deserve as a reward.” Kara dared herself to take one step closer to the CEO.

Checkmate Kara thought.

Both women were aroused by one another and both hearts were beating wildly.

"And who are you really, Kara Danver's?" Lena spoke seductively, drawing Kara's mouth inches to her own. They both had black eyes analyzing each other and not daring to break eye contact. 

"Whoever you want me to be, Lena Luthor." Kara was close enough to place both hands lightly on Lena’s waist. Lena shivered all over from the girls soft touch.

Lena gasped.

Kara without warning took full control this time by guiding Lena against the office wall and placing both of Lena's hands above of her head. 

Lena was flushed. She never knew up until now how much she loved being the submissive one. "I'm impressed Kara, I didn't expect someone like you to have that kind of dominance underneath your nerd like exterior" Lena replied breathlessly. She still managed to tease Kara in order to keep some of the composure she had left inside.

"I think you have worked out by now that I am a bit of an overachiever when it comes to getting what I want. And I always get what I want!" Kara smirked very assured of her-self. Without waiting for a response from Lena this time, Kara fell into Lena and smashed her lips against the woman's. She was done with all the games. Kara for too long had been missing the sweet taste of Lena's mouth mixed together with her own. Both women were panting craving more of each other’s taste.

Kara's heart was beating too fast but she could also sense Lena's was too. She wanted this and it gave Kara all the more confidence to flush their bodies closer together. The thousand sensations which sparked from both of their bodies meshed together made Kara moan in delight. She naturally pushed Lena up so she was supporting the woman against the wall. Lena instinctively wrapped her hands around Kara's strong shoulders like she had done a few times before.

Both of Lena's legs became wrapped around Kara deliciously causing Lena to close her eyes from all the pleasure. At this moment Lena didn’t care who Kara really was, she just knew like Kara she'd been missing the reporters touch for too long to stop her from devouring her. Kara watched Lena’s reaction to her sudden movement and felt extra confident. Kara was biting down the side of Lena’s exposed neck feverishly until she worked her way back up to Lena’s lips kissing her soundly.

Kara then decided to hold one hand underneath Lena’s exposed legs to keep her in place. She naturally began rocking herself up and down the woman. The friction was overwhelming for both Kara and Lena. Kara’s other hand was slowly making its way underneath the front of Lena's black skirt and her fingers were delicately making their way underneath Lena’s panties. Fingers were searching until they felt Lena’s soft wet opening. Kara's prize. Lena's eyes gleamed with desire by feeling Kara’s fingers enter inside her and she moaned wanting more! 

“Oh, Kara more! More! Please don’t stop!”

Kara was even more turned on by the way Lena called her name with so much warmth and affection. It made her work that much harder to please the woman. The more Kara pumped her fingers inside Lena the more the woman screamed in satisfaction. This was all Kara wanted. She could feel Lena becoming wetter by how she was holding onto the hero so roughly. Lena was leaving scratches on Kara’s skin but she didn't care. Kara had so much adrenaline and wasn’t stopping until she gave Lena everything she wanted.

Kara was very competitive like that.

 

All of a sudden a loud knock came from Lena's door!

Both women pulled apart from each other in an instant, both looking frazzled and blushing hard. 

Lena quickly fixed herself up and her hair making sure she was decent enough. Kara was fumbling over her own clothes not as smoothly as Lena had done though. Lena smoothed over her skirt and black shirt making her way over to her office door. She wasn’t daring herself to look back at Kara who she knew was watching her walk away suddenly.

“Come on in.” Lena said loud and firmly.

“Miss Luthor, I apologize to interrupt your meeting but I just wanted to remind you of your business meeting at 2 pm with Malcom Price. Your limo is waiting out front for you just like you requested.” Jess viewed Kara and was acknowledging the way the girl looked disheveled and very out of place. This didn't look like a normal interview Jess presumed but still kept her mouth shut.

“Oh yes! Thank you Jess I will pack my things and be down to join you shortly.” The time was now 1:53 pm and Lena had forgotten all about her next meeting. This was not like the CEO at all! Kara was a very unexpected distraction.

Jess nodded her head in approval and made her way out the door.

Lena shut her eyes and breathed in deeply. She turned to face Kara with a face that to Kara looked like an apology. Lena did some quick thinking and grabbed one of her fancy pens from her desk. She scribbled something down on a piece of paper and Kara knew it was for her. Lena folded the paper as she handed it inside one of Kara’s hands wrapping her own hand delicately around the reporters. Kara still felt the electricity between them when they touched and knew that Lena could too. Kara had no idea what to say or what to do. She had to keep herself restrained from diving back onto Lena and continuing where they left off.

“Meet me at this address, Saturday afternoon at 4 pm and don’t be late!”

“Ok.” Was all Kara managed to say as Lena gathered her belongings and left the room in an instant.

“Wow!” Kara said to herself.

Kara was on a high and nothing could bring her down!

Lena was hers. This was definitely becoming too good to be true!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say I hope you guys keep reading this and still are enjoying what I write. I’m making this up as I go so yeh let me know what you think :)


	12. Save Me

Saturday came by ever so slowly. It became very torturous for Kara as she missed Lena's warm body pressed against her own. The taste Lena left in her mouth made Kara crave the woman more. She was obsessed with how the woman satisfied her but at the same time, it could never be enough. As well as the way her hands had permission to explore Lena's body was like nothing Kara had ever experienced before. The women blended so well together.

Kara took it upon herself to confide in Alex all she had discovered about Lena from the moment Alex had told her to get facts about the CEO, hoping that it would help her figure out how to change her damned future.

”Alright, alright Kara too much info! I don’t need unnecessary images of you and Lena doing the dirty in her office. That's just nasty.”

”Sorry, I thought you said you wanted to know everything?” Kara frowned.

”That’s definitely not what I meant!" Alex shook her head "Why do you always take everything so literally?”

”I don’t know, It's just who I am, special." Kara sighed as she threw the remote down, she wasn't watching the television anyways. Her mind was only focused on Lena 24/7 since the moment they kissed.

Kara got up to make her way to the address Lena had written down for her.

"Well, anyways she wants to catch up with me again today. She didn’t say exactly why though, but I think I know why.” Kara had a dreamy smile plastered on her face. She looked at her phone to get clarification of the time so she wouldn't be late. "Well uh actually in 20 minutes time but it never hurts to be early."

”Really Kara, how are you so thick? Have I taught you nothing child?”

”Hey! OK, that hurt. I have feelings too thanks. At least I think that's what they are. Well, I am an alien so it's kind of confusing.” Alex raised one of her eyebrows at the girl.

Kara was oblivious to her sister's reaction as she grabbed her coat from one of the chairs trying not to overthink about her eventual meeting with Lena. Kara's stomach stirred as she thought of what she wanted to do when she saw Lena. Not only that but how far they would go this time without any distractions. It made her heart race in the best way possible.

"Wow, OK Kara you are really that special aren't you? Do you want me to spell it out for you? S-E-X Lena wants to get in your super pants again.” Alex replied grabbing a newspaper to catch up on any new crime in the area. It straight away broke Kara out of her inappropriate thoughts about the woman.

”Stop that!" Kara blushed at how her sister was behaving to her relationship with Lena.

"Don't be a pansy, Kara. Also, I had a bet with Maggie you would've had sex with Lena already. So I just wanted to add that I'm very, very, very, immensely disappointed in you." Alex proceeded to walk back into her bedroom getting ready to head back to the DEO. "Very disappointed!" Alex slammed her bedroom door shut.

 

Kara shook her head at her sister, she was annoyed at how it affected her so much how often she had sex. Kara knew she had a healthy libido and it was all thanks to Lena who seemed to be bringing out that new side of her personality.

"Don't underestimate me!"

"Ha!" Alex opened her bedroom door then slammed shut again not convinced. 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara headed towards the place where Lena expected to meet her. The closer Kara got to the spot where she would soon be face to face with the beautiful woman, the more she had realized she had been heading towards the same direction of the alley in where she had first met Lena as Supergirl. It was uncanny Kara thought. She had a strong feeling this couldn't be right.

Was this a trap? Did Lena know she was Supergirl? No there is no way! Kara shook her head in disbelief. She shouldn't be thinking like that.

Surely when the time came to tell Lena about who she really was she would be prepared. The only thing Kara hadn't realized up until now was that she would need to let Lena know this information sooner rather than later. It made her gulp as she now had to force herself to think of something more positive like touching Lena the same way she did in her office. How her hand easily slipped underneath the CEO's skirt and the way she rocked her body against hers made Kara shiver all over.

As Kara inspected the space around her well. She knew how easy it would be just to leave in a flash and go back home as she still had doubts that this may be a setup, but, there was a part of her that wanted to see how this all played out with Lena.

She could just be overreacting like usual.

The alley was closest one to the L Corp building so it could just be a coincidence Lena wanted to meet her there.

Kara adjusted her glasses like she did whenever she was nervous. The time was now 4:15 pm and it wasn't like Lena at all to be late. Kara did the only thing she could at this moment and that was to start pacing. It was more out of boredom rather than anything. She was still anxious about how Lena would react when they saw each other.

Would she just want to continue where they left off? That would be ideal or would she just want to talk? That wouldn't be as good but still, it still made Kara feel all giddy inside. Just being in Lena's presence made Kara feel fortunate.

 

Suddenly the sound of hard crunching on the pavement drew closer to where Kara had been pacing. What sounded like loud rustling behind an old garbage bin was very random and seemed out of place to Kara, even for a quiet alley like this one. As soon as she stopped pacing so did the noise.

Kara felt uneasy and waited for any further movements, like a person coming around the corner.

Was it Lena?

"Lena?" Kara called out.

Nothing. No response whatsoever just an eerie silence. It was as if no one was there in the first place.

Kara shook it off, it could have just been a cat or a rat or anything other than the woman. As she went to turn around to continue her pacing Lena appeared out of nowhere. Her arms were folded and it surprised Kara so much that she had to jump back.

"Woah! Lena, you scared the sh- What? When? Uh, How long have you been standing there?" Stuttered the hero.

She was rarely ever startled like that. Her super-hearing should have been able to detect that Lena was behind her which made this whole experience even more strange.

The woman didn't say anything but began to move forward towards Kara. To Kara, she appeared even more alluring as she walked towards her. Lena grabbed hold of the girl hard and started kissing her with much force. Kara was not long after backed up into the wall behind her and banged against it with a little bit of pain, making her wince. Kara was taken back by the strength the woman seemed to have. It was almost as if she was not human.

"Lena? Are you OK?" Kara could tell something was clearly off with the CEO. As Kara pulled back she viewed the woman before her. Kara's eyes showed concern, why was Lena acting so weird?

"Lena? You're making me nervous but like not in a good way. Even though you always make me nervous ha, Oh hey look I'm rambling again like always and you're just staring at me like I am crazy. Fantastic." Kara shook her head looking down at the ground. She needed to pull herself together.

Kara fixed her glasses again which was left askew by the force of Lena. After adjusting them she looked back up to find the woman staring back at her, completely still in her stance. The CEO was confused or at least that is what Kara assumed Lena was conveying to her.

"How are you doing that?" Kara waved a hand in front of Lena's face and the woman didn't blink or react at all.

Kara's heart started racing. She was aware this definitely wasn't normal. Was this even Lena? This woman was like her evil twin Kara concluded. 

Kara's mouth widened when she finally understood what was happening. Dark red lines flashed inside the evil Lena's eyes. It was as if this thing was a computer and she was now glitching. Kara had to think of a way to escape from it but how?

 Kara not so smoothly tried to talk her way out of dealing with the thing standing before her.

"Uh, well hey this has been fun and all but I have to go um home, which is far, far away." Kara slowly moved to the side as evil Lena continued watching her or more like studying her. "OK cool, so yeh let’s catch up? maybe? Or never?" Kara began breathing heavily as she finally managed to get enough space from the thing looking back at her.

Evil Lena's eyes started flashing red lines more prominently but this time her whole body followed in sync. Kara had never seen anything like it before.

The thing unexpectedly spoke in a voice that clearly was not even remotely close to Lena's voice. It scared Kara.

"If you wish to see Lena alive again you need to follow me." It was even scarier as the woman was talking but her mouth wasn't moving at all Kara observed. Kara frowned her eyebrows looking around for any sort of clue that she was being watched. She couldn't make any sudden movements for fear something would happen to Lena.

"Who's there?" Kara observed her surroundings thoroughly, she was scanning through the walls of the alley making sure not to miss anything. "Show yourself!" Kara shouted making sure she sounded more confident this time.

The woman or whatever it was spoke again, but this time a black screen appeared next to her head as she did. 

"If you don't co-operate your girlfriend dies."

In the black screen hovering next to evil Lena, Kara viewed the real Lena tied up, struggling to remove the chains encircling her wrists as she sat on the rooftop of her L Corp building.

"What is this? Don't hurt her!" Kara's fists were tightened in fury and her mark was in pain thinking of the torture the woman may have endured since she’s been there. Kara should have stopped it from happening in the first place.

All Kara wanted to do now was to fly up there and save Lena, but also knew that whoever had her could kill her for not following direct instructions.

She promised herself that she would protect Lena at all costs. Even if that meant dying to save her. She would do anything for this woman.

 

A man with a bold head smoothly walked in front of Lena in the black screen and smiled down at a pale-faced Kara. 

"Ah, Kara is it? It nice to finally meet you. I've heard many great things about you." 

"Unfortunately I can't say same for you." Kara sneered back at the man. She knew very well who he was, Lex Luthor. Kara wasn't shocked to see him though as she knew he could have easily bribed his way out from the mental asylum with all the power and money he has. Of course, there would still be people supporting his insane decisions. She wondered if Superman knew he was out of the asylum.

"Yes, it is most unfortunate for you but not for me." The man paused and then said the next words louder and clearer. "Supergirl"

Kara's heart was beating wildly. There were sweat beads forming on Kara's forehead. 

"How do you know who I am?"

"I have my sources,"Lex smirked cockily. "Remember that day in the restaurant?"

Kara nodded for the man to continue and get to his point so she could get to Lena sooner .

How could she forget the day at the restaurant where she risked her identity to save Lena from that alien. It all made sense now how that alien worked for Lex. Someone who still wanted revenge to kill Lena specifically. It made Kara furious and more determined to put this man back into the asylum where he belongs forever.

"The man who you saw was Nero, he works for me and when he found you that day he reported it back to me. The name is Lex, by the way, it seems it's only fair you should know my name as I know yours so well."

"I know all about you, you're Lena's crazy older brother. The whole world does."

Lex's smirk grew bigger if that was possible.

"You're a horrible man!" Kara's whole body was tightened now.

"That was cute but insults won't really do anything to me, little girl. Remember I have Lena and you don't and any wrong move you make could be lethal. So basically the more you try to fight this the worse it will get for you."

"What do you want from me?" Kara clenched her jaws hoping that when she eventually found Lex, which she would, she was going to punch the smirk right off his smug face.   

"That's the way, see that wasn't so hard was it? What I need from you Supergirl, well actually that depends how well you follow instructions."

"I'm listening. Just please, please don't hurt her!" Kara repeated not sure if what she was getting through to this mans  head.

"Isn't that just so sweet how much you care for her. She is not as 'good' as you may think she is."

 "That is for me to judge not someone who has been locked in a mental asylum for most of my time here on Earth!”

"Ha feisty aren’t we. Ok, I will be even more clearer this time since you think you're so clever. If you're not here in say the next say 2 minutes I will put a bullet right through my little sisters skull and make sure you're there to watch every moment. Do you comprehend?"

"Yes."

"Tick tock." Kara shot up without thinking towards the L Corp building trying to work out a plan in the little time she had left to save Lena.

She had no time to change into her Supergirl outfit as she flew high towards the rooftop of one of the tallest buildings in National City. Lena was her priority as it has always been.

 

  

 

 


	13. Even heroes Fall

Whatever happened from this point forward was too overwhelming for Kara to make sense of. Something inside her was apprehensive and knew when she finally met Lex face to face, it would be the start of the premonition she shared with Lena all those weeks ago.

It seemed so long ago now since Kara uncovered how powerful her connection with Lena really was.

Another perspective was that ever since the day Kara discovered the dramatic transformation of her red mark via to meeting Lena Luthor; her life had become pure chaos. 

The advanced knowledge that Kara acquired from being Kryptonian alone was an advantage for the hero. It was easier for her to start afresh in a new world and unravel the mysteries it had to offer. Especially working out faster than others how and what the Luthor family stood for and what their next move was. Even though she could work it out they were evil, no one would believe her. It was because she was too young and she knew others wouldn't have taken her seriously.

It reminded her of when she was a child, mastering puzzles before most children her age could even comprehend how to read and write.

Although whenever she'd complete one there had always been that one bully who would knock it over and call her a nerd. If only she had knocked him out to teach him a lesson, but, unfortunately for her Kryptonian's were a peaceful race.

She wouldn't be surprised if the bully had somehow been related to Lex Luthor.

 

Fast forward a few more years up until the day Kara decided she'd finally given up on her complex puzzles. She comprehended to herself that no matter how many times she completed solving one, her creation would always need to get packed away and disconnected into separate pieces again. It was if she had never finished the puzzle in the first place.

Therefore at a young age, Kara realized that she created her own metaphor; no matter how hard she tried to fix something, another thing would eventually mess it up again.

This wasn't a positive way to look at her future, especially from a kid like her who had already experienced so much heartache from losing her parents so young. On a more positive note, Lena was the first name Kara remembered since crashing here on Earth and would no doubt be her beacon of hope. Kara truly believed that and vowed she would do anything for her.

Ever since Kara discovered her mark her life had a new meaning and she would need to thank Lena for that. Lena had given her a purpose and could change everything to create the perfect blend of balance in her life the hero desperately yearned for.

From the very moment Kara arrived on earth, she knew that she was destined to be a hero and find Lena. Although as of this moment she knew that she was risking her identity to save the woman she loved. It wasn't hard to work out what she felt for the CEO was true love and not something else.

It had to be real that Lena was her soulmate and not her enemy.

Kara knew that she would have to stop Lex before the premonition of Lena turning evil became a reality.

 

Kara contemplated a world in which Lena hadn't existed would be a life the hero had no intent on living. She had never in her existence felt something so powerful like her connection with the woman and knew now that she wasn't strong enough to go without. 

It was upsetting to her that her only goal was to she needed to still convince Lena that there was more to her than what meets the eye; Kara thought she had finally gotten through to the woman by now as both Supergirl and Kara, but Lena still seemed to have an issue with Supergirl making it more problematic for the hero to be honest with her.

Kara was still unsure of what she did as Supergirl to make Lena react the way she did that night they first kissed.

What made the situation worse was that the woman hadn't yet come to learn of the whole history of Soulmates and how they related to Kryptonian's. Kara knew once she divulged this information to Lena, that alone could trigger Lena in a negative way and turn against her.

Lena would have to forgive her eventually, right?

She just had to approach her in a different way to how her premonition played out, which of course was a lot harder than Kara originally thought would be.

 

As Supergirl flew closer to the rooftop she leveled herself down at the top of the L Corp building, creating a large dent on the concrete floor below her. Kara studied the danger she was entering into well before she made herself fully known.

Her eyes not too long after landed on an injured woman. Lena. Kara could work out that Lex had still been holding onto his gun tightly with evil intentions.

He moved to block Lena’s frame of sight as the man turned around to view an angry girl wearing glasses.

Lex smiled while still hovering close to Lena.

Kara witnessed tears forming in Lena’s eyes, trying not to give into Lex’s power over her. 

The women remained out of it with scratches slashed across her cheek and if Kara wasn't fuming before then the look she gave Lex now was of pure hate.

How could this man be so evil? He would hurt even his own flesh and blood? This would never make sense to her.

 

Kara and Lex fell into an intense staring match. Kara though decided to be brave and speak up first making sure to not lose focus of her objective.

"So, I'm here as you requested. You have what you want now leave Lena alone!" Kara shouted at the man making sure to keep a safe distance. Kara was trying very hard to remain in control of the slight shaking in her voice.

Seeing Lena like this was too painful for the hero to witness. She had to somehow get close enough to see if the woman was OK.

"Supergirl! it's about time you decided to show your true self." Lex took a step forward. "Oh and Lena is fine no need to be so dramatic, well, besides her temporary blindness -"

"What did you do to her?" Kara was outraged as she took a step forward about to charge herself into Lex, but the man reflectively lifted the gun at Lena's head by her sudden movement.

"There will be none of that." Lex used his gun to signal for Kara to back down. He did so as a way of warning her he would shoot if she wouldn't cooperate. "I don't intend for this to become more complicated than it needs to be Supergirl."

"Why are you doing this? You have what you want now let Lena go!"

"I don't think you're in the position to be making demands girl. I have waited a very long time for this." Lex pulled a small black box from his pocket. There was a circular red button on it, Kara could see clearly and worked out that one click would cause the whole building to explode, exactly like in her premonition.

Kara's eye's widened. She was damned if she saved Lena and she was damned if she couldn't.

 

"So that's it, you're just going to destroy everything?" Kara calculatingly stepped forward, getting herself closer towards Lena. "It just sends the wrong message don't you think?"

"And what is that?" Sneered Lex. 

"Oh, just that you're not clever enough to face your problems like a real man." Kara was sounding bored like she had done this many times before. It was nothing new to her. Being the hero and saving the day was what she excelled at. 

"And what would you know Supergirl? You and your cousin have only just caused more problems since you arrived." Lex spoke in detest for Superman.

"That's not true!" That annoyed Kara because she knew Lena had felt the same way and she needed to change her mind before it was too late!

"Why don't you all just do us all a favor and go back to where you came from, Alien. You will never belong here! Oh and I'd just like to add one more thing, you and I both know you will never be good enough for Lena. Soulmates don't exist so grow up!"

Kara was surprised at how Lex knew about Soulmates. Did he have one too? How was that possible for an evil man like himself? Only humans could be bound to Kryptonian's and they would only know about it first from a Kryptonian.

"She has the brains of a Luthor and Luthor's and Supers can never mix" Lex smirked knowing full well of Lena and the Supergirl's destiny. It was as if he knew something Kara hadn't yet which irked her.

"Whatever issues you had with Superman they are not the same or even remotely close to my relationship with Lena, so don't mix the two! Lena is too good and too smart to follow down your evil path!"

"Ha! You're so foolish. You really think you have a relationship with her? I am disappointed in you Supergirl, I thought you were a lot more intelligent than that. Who do you think planned all of this? To try and take you down?" Lex lifted both hands to see if Kara clicked on to what he was implying.

"That's a lie! Lena would never do that. She would never hurt me and I trust her!" Replied a heated Kara.

"But she doesn't trust you, Kara Danvers. Or worse, even love you." Lex added with smugness in his voice and smiled at the way Kara's face fell in disarray. Kara's eyes quickly turned from upset to now become full with rage. A single warmed tear fell down from her eye.

Don't listen to him Kara thought to herself. You're better than that!

 

Without warning Lex inspected the small black box before him, indicating he was going to press the red button to accelerate the inevitable explosion along. Kara noticed what his intentions were and used her super speed to get to Lex before just before he had a chance to push the button. 

She managed to throw Lex and the small black box to the side, smashing it in half.

Kara noticed that the man temporarily became unconscious but knew he wouldn't remain this way forever. She sprinted to where Lena had sat down, hovered over and disorientated by her surroundings. Kara held Lena's cheek in both hands delicately while she inspected the fragile woman before her. It looked as if the CEO had moments left before she might go unconscious herself.

Kara wasn't sure if Lena had heard any of their conversations up until now but it didn't matter as saving to woman's life was her only priority.   

 

Supergirl crouched down in front of the woman evaluating the damage Lex had done.

"Supergirl?" Lena spoke weakly knowing full well the slight breeze was Supergirl.

"Lena, I've got you. You're safe with me."

Kara studied the way Lena's eyes were not the beautiful green she expected to see, but instead a dark shade of evil red. This meant that Lex had really blinded her vision like he said he did.

Kara was trying to work out what else he had done to her, hoping that this was the extent of her injuries.

"Thank you for coming to rescue me Supergirl. I know I can always count on you." There was a sadness in Lena's voice that made Supergirl heartbroken inside and her mark was reflecting that with the ever changing of colors.

"Anytime." Kara looked with concern focusing now Lena's lush lips. She stroked the side of Lena's face, removing the tears from her face softly, hoping that this was a way of conveying to the woman she wouldn't leave her.

"I'm so s-sorry for what I have done. Lex fooled me. The man who I had once dated and thought was just another colleague of mine was working for Lex all along. F-finding valuable information about me. I feel like such an idiot Supergirl. I tried to stop him by cutting off all contact with you, but it was too late, he figured out my connection to you and knew you would come to save me if I needed you to."

"It's Ok I forgive you. You don't have to say anything else." Kara hugged the woman closely in her arms.

"You're too good for me Supergirl, more than you know. I don't deserve you." Lena's eyes were becoming teary again as she looked at the ground.

"I think you have that completely wrong. It is you Lena that is too good for me." 

Supergirl startled Lena and herself by gently kissing the woman on the lips. Kara's lips pulled back slowly, still hovering closely to Lena's lips, making sure that Lena wasn't upset by her sudden objective.

Lena soon after missed their attachment so she decided herself to reach forward to catch the hero's lips in her own, kissing her passionately like this was the last time they'd ever do so.

Supergirl's wrist had glowed so brightly to show they were meant to be together. Supergirl was getting carried away, kissing all the scratches along Lena's face, hoping that by her touch alone they would heal a lot faster. 

While the hero and Lena were embracing, Lena's eyes transformed back into her original perfect green eyes.

She could now see the girl in front of her was not Supergirl but Kara, who was desperately kissing her sweetly back.  

 

Lena pulled back from the hero surprised. She had only up until recently discovered that Kara was Supergirl and vice versa, but seeing Kara now made her heart skip a beat. 

 

"Kara? Is that you?"

Kara's face became red.

Before the hero had time to respond to Lena's revelation, she suddenly felt a painful burning sensation all over her body.

"Kara, what's wrong? What's happening to you?" Lena was fearful for how quickly Kara went from looking at her to now lying down on the ground in agony.

 

"You really didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?" Lex spoke while he opened another box, containing a green rock substance.

It was Kryptonite. 

Kara was now trapped and had run out of options.

What the hell was she going to do now?

 


	14. Something Just Like This

"Lex stop! Please!" Lena cried out as she crouched down beside Kara. She could only just watch helplessly as the pain became nearly unbearable for the hero. Seeing Kara all weak and vulnerable was somehow making her own mind mimic Kara's exact same emotions. 

It was more than just empathy or general concern, Lena shared a deep connection with Kara and really wished she understood why?

"I'm doing you a favor Lena." Lex's voice was now becoming almost like background noise in Lena's ears. He was nothing important for Lena to focus her attention on, instead, she made sure Kara was her main priority.

"Lex you are insane!'

"That hurts, we are family Lena and that makes you just as insane as I am." Lex smiled and Lena was unable to see any form of humanity left inside the man.

"You are not my family, you've made that very clear when you shut me out" Lena refused to look at her half-brother disgusted in what he had become.

"Oh you're still upset about that, it was years ago move on already." Lex dismissed Lena like a child and it made her mad how effortlessly Lex spoke down to her as if she was a lot younger and more naive.

Lena glared at her half-brother as she held onto Kara more securely.

"Kara is my family and you, well you're just a joke!"

Kara was still on the ground in pain as Lena held onto her hand trying to protect her somehow.

As Lex moved closer to Lena the girl worked out that Lex had been parted from his gun ever since Kara had knocked him out. Both Lena and Lex shared a moment realizing that one of them was soon going to have the upper hand, meaning they would eventually decide how all of this was going to end.

The gun fortunately for Lena was closer in her range and the girl knew she only had one shot to get the gun and stop her twisted half-brother.

Lex was calculating Lena's next move and as soon as he connected the dots he saw something shift in Lena's eyes, then without a word pounced for the gun.

Even though Kara was in pain she managed to assist Lena in blowing a breeze towards Lex, making the man tumble over backward.

Lena was amazed at Kara's strength as she kicked the gun closer towards her area and grabbed the gun. She fumbled it around anxiously in her hands and finally secured it in order to face it towards the evil man.

"What are you going to do Lena? Shoot me? Your own family ha. You will never be a real Luthor"

"And you think I care. As I said before Lex you are not my family nor will ever be!" Lex pursed his lips as he sneered at the woman with a gun aiming towards his cranium.

"Just because Kara is your Soulmate doesn't mean shit and you're childish to think that way! They are your enemies same for me and Clark Kent."

Lena's eyes widened.

"My soulmate?"

"Your enemy!"

"Don't listen to him, Lena!" Kara struggled to speak out loud. "You are my soulmate!" Lena's heart skipped a beat from seeing Kara in pain and had a feeling the girl wasn't lying to her. The missing pieces of the puzzle were connecting in Lena's mind and it all was starting to make sense to her.

The infinity symbols which she spent the many restless nights searching about had finally become clear to her. They were symbols relating to Kryptonian soulmates.

"Put the green rock away Lex. Now!" Lex sneered back at Lena.

"Fine, well you're clearly never the life of the party are you?" Lex smirked as he slowly put the green rock back into its container, the before he sealed it off completely he unexpectedly threw it forcefully behind him and onto the roof.

Without warning, Lex charged forward to grab Lena and struggled to gain back the control over his gun.

The kryptonite was in a safe distance from Kara and from Lex's rash full thinking it made it easier for the girl to slowly regain back her strength.

What a moron Kara thought to herself.

Lena cried out loud when Lex managed to overpower her forcefully and snatch the gun from her hands. He pushed her forcefully to the ground in the process.

"Really tried didn't you little sister but as usual you failed."

Kara had nearly regained back her full strength back while she could only watch the interaction between the two from afar. It hurt her to witness Lena in pain and her mark was a clear indicator of that.

Lex fixed his stance to point his gun at Lena. He wiped his forehead from the struggle.

"Goodbye Lena, it's a shame really, you could have been like me great and powerful."

"I'd rather die than ever be like you!" Lena shouted back with more confidence than she felt inside.

"As you wish." Lex fired the gun.

Kara had sprung forward to position herself in front of Lena just in time to catch the bullet.

Lex fell over from the force of Kara's mark glowing strongly in the man's direction. Her mark was so powerful that it protected Lena as a shield and Kara could only look down at her wrist and back up at Lena with disbelief.

"Are you hurt?" Kara spoke to Lena who in return held onto Kara tightly from the shock. She could only nod her head as a form of response and effortlessly fell into Kara's arms.

Kara's heart reacted by thumping harder and faster.

"You saved me, even with my history and how I worked out that you were Supergirl. I thought you didn't trust me, I didn't know what to think-" Lena was now the one who was rambling on and on. If they weren't in such a crisis situation Kara would have kissed her to reassure the woman.

Kara stared back at the girl and caught onto what Lena was implying. The hero was saddened at how Lena was doubtful about how strongly she felt about her.

In the meantime, Lex used this opportunity to sneak away from the couple on all four limbs and grab hold of the box which contained the red button inside.

"It's over ladies." Lex pressed the button.

As he had done so Lena gasped and Kara's eyes widened.

The moment that was coming fell short as for some miracle there was a fault in the button and silence.

"Ha, not so intimidating now are you?" Kara confidently said to the man.

"No, No!"

Kara grabbed hold of Lena and was about to take off but made sure to look down at Lex before doing so.

"It's over for you Lex. And just to add I know the whole history between you and my cousin. You were only enemies when you found out that Lois was Clarke's soulmate and not yours" Kara smiled down at the man.

Lex's eyes widened as if an invisible force had hit him.

She was never supposed to know, no one ever was meant to. 

He couldn't form a verbal response but Kara knew she was correct. Both the hero and enemy shared the only unspoken agreement they would ever have.

Kara had held securely onto Lena and guided her into the sky. The sun was beginning to set and Lex was pressing the red button furiously until a loud BANG erupted.

Kara felt the force strongly below her feet which gave her an unexpected push in mid-air.

She started falling fast and Lena yelled as she kept her eyes shut waiting for the inevitable impact.

"Hold on!" The couple were falling fast and out of control towards the concreted ground.

"Kara!" Lena was screaming but the wind caused her voice to become muffled and almost mute.

"Brace yourself!"

Just only a few feet before hitting the hard surface Kara miraculously managed to pull their bodies upwards and center Lena and herself back up straight.

Lena still kept her eyes shut tightly as Kara felt her heart racing.

"Woah that was close. I know it didn't look like it but I had it under control" Kara wiped her forehead.

"I know"

Kara brushed off some dust she accumulated on the rooftop when she stopped suddenly.

She was taken aback. Did she hear Lena correctly or was that just her imagination?

"How did you know?"

"You're my Soulmate. I know everything." Lena said with much self-assurance.

"But everything that just happened, we could have just died. And you knew that was going to happen?" Kara was confused.

"I knew you would save me. I saw it."

"You saw-" Before Kara finished her sentence Lena stepped towards her and started kissing her with passion, exactly like in the vision she shared with Lena.

Kara's mind was running wild and yet she could somehow think clearer with Lena's lips united with hers. The shorts breaths, loud moans complete with hearts racing in sync became a clear indicator that Kara felt like all her worries about Lena finally comprehending the concept of soulmates wash away.

Kara's right eye was partially blinded by a bright red light. She temporarily looked down to see where it was coming from until she encountered a symbol glowing on Lena's wrist. One she had never seen on the girl before.

They shared the same infinity symbol.

Kara pulled back with a surprised look.

Lena half smirked by Kara's new realization but still remained quiet and poise as if it were just another day at the office.

"You have it too!"

"I was waiting for you to work it out and find it."

"Find it?"

"You may have had some doubts we were meant to be together like me, that's why you couldn't see my mark straight away. Also, I had to make sure you were the right one for me. So there is that." Lena's eyes glistened.

Kara scoffed as Lena raised one of her eyebrows and smirked.

"So hold up, what you're telling me is that you knew this whole time?"

"Let's just say I can see everything you see." With that Lena winked at Kara and started walking away.

"Oh no, you don't. Not again."

Kara sped over in front of Lena and crossed her arms with a look as though she wanted answers now.

Lena was not intimated at all or even phased by Kara as she stepped around her smoothly.

"Huh, so that's how it's going to be?" Kara rolled her head in a circular motion. She let Lena have a head start, far enough for Kara to move her own head to the side and smirk to herself.

Kara cheekily us her super speed to move forward and scooped Lena up in her arms while carrying her back into the sky.

"KARA! put me down this instant!"

"No!" Kara responded frivolously while gaining higher ground. "You're still hiding something from me I can feel it!"

"I have told you everything!"

"As if, will you be honest with me if I put you back down?"

"Yes!"

"You better be telling the truth because you know I can easily do this again."

"I am!"

Kara headed slowly back onto the ground and as soon as Lena's feet touched the surface she let the woman regain back her composure and maybe some dignity.

Lena attempted to shove Kara backward using as much force as she could muster inside.

"Are you right there?" Kara smugly inquired as she remained still as a statue.

She waited until Lena finished letting off her frustration of being picked up without any knowledge or permission.

"That's not funny!"

"It wasn't before, maybe it is a little now." Lena glared back up at the hero.

"You are so full of yourself." Kara's heart skipped. By stirring Lena up made her only more attracted to the woman somehow.

Kara was smirking back at Lena which only made her scrunch her eyebrows harder.

"If you aren’t going to take this seriously there is no need for me to explain it to you then." Lena huffed as she started to turn and walk in the opposite direction.

It was Kara's turn to take Lena by surprise and shove her back into a door located in an alley, holding onto Lena's hands to stop her from trying to escape again.

Not that she could anyway Kara thought and was making her less amused and more aroused as her eyes became darkened.

The blue door looked like the back entrance to a resident’s apartment.

Both girls were breathing heavily as Kara's eyes glistened with desire, making Lena the one who felt weakness in her knees.

Kara gently put her head forward and kissed Lena while lingering over the girl's lips and diving back onto them making Lena's lips quiver.

Lena's face was flushed at how intense their connection was.

"The first moment I met you-" Kara was still kissing along Lena's lips making it incredibly difficult for the girl to finish her sentence in one go. "-I knew, I heard, I-I was told about you and your reputation as Kara the reporter." Lena moaned making Kara's stomach churn inside, wanting to give the girl as much pleasure as she could.

"Continue," Kara responded ever so smoothly.

"I fel-t drawn to you." Lena's breathing grew louder. "-and it was confirmed when I saw you the next day at my office, especially when I held your hand. I could see my future with you."

"And-" Kara was now kissing alongside Lena's jawline as her hands were trailing dangerously close next to the woman's bra.

Lena could only close her eyes as Kara 's hands traveled south underneath her black dress and back up. The second time she did so she brushed them over Lena's breasts and instinctively let them tickle their way along Lena's stomach and then drop inside her panties.

Lena's eyes sparkled as her mouth fell open.

"I-" Kara was rubbing her fingers inside Lena's opening and felt aroused by how easily the woman was naturally caving into her. "I overhead Lex mentioning soulmates one day while he didn't realize he left his bedroom door open and now I know that he went from believing in it to pretending like it never existed in the first place." Lena paused as Kara was making this difficult. "I know w-why _Oh my God, Kara harder._ H-he was jealous of Clarke and Lois's relationship and shut himself away from everyone else. His connection with the mark and Clarke's had been cut off making him go insane."

"That makes perfect sense." Kara breathed out heavily, loving the subtle noises Lena was making in between her confession.

"From the moment I saw the mark appear on your wrist I had to research everything, there was to know about its background and why only I could see it." Lena was finding it hard to keep standing up straight, holding onto Kara for much-needed support. "I had to k-know if the whole concept of Soulmates was real and w-when my mark appeared tonight I knew it was all real. But I had to make Lex believe that I didn't know anything to protect you."

The many sensations Lena felt all over was becoming too much and Lena tightened her walls around Kara's fingers as she shivered while letting Kara devour her.

Lena scrunched her eyebrows and let out a loud scream as her body shook all over.

"I think we are good for each other," Kara said as Lena rested her body on Kara's.

Kara picked up Lena as the girl placed her hands around her neck with one of Kara's hands resting underneath Lena's back and the other around her legs.

Both women smiled while making their way into the flawless red and orange hue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so first thank you for waiting for the final chapter. I didn't want to drag the story out that much much longer and lose its appeal or whatever is making you guys want to keep reading it :)  
> Again I hope you all enjoyed the ending. I tried to make it sound good and more importantly make sense lol  
> Thanks also for the much-needed support as this was my first ever fanfic. I aim to keep improving my writing skills, so for the people who have put up with my grammar errors and continued with this story despite that you guys are amazing. Peace.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic. I love Supercorp so I hope whoever reads this likes it :)


End file.
